Young Justice: Lost Relics
by nanami.yumiko
Summary: YoungJusticexCLAMP crossover. My OC, Nanami Yumiko is a second apprantice of Yuuko, the Witch Dimension. She was sent by Yuuko to find her lost relics and in return she will get her wish granted everytime she is able to return 1 relics. Yumiko is also a close friend of Zatanna and Kaldur. Possible of OCx(with someone). PM me who you want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Tokyo, a shop own by a Dimension Witch, Yuuko where she will grant her customer wishes but now it seems that she needs someone to grant her wish with the help of her other apprentice, Nanami Yumiko. Watanuki stood beside Yumiko and gives her a bag with a dragon and phoenix design on it.

"I packed everything you need in your bag," said Watanuki. He looks at the little girl with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, Watanuki. I'll be fine besides it was you and Yuuko and you who trained me right?" said Yumiko.

"Yumiko, I need you to focus in this mission. You must returned once you've collected all the items that was lost when Fei Wong Reed opened a portal in my shop," said Yuuko.

Fei Wong Reed once tried to stop them interrupting his plan by opening a portal to scatter all the items in different dimensions. The items are the one that her customers gave her for granting their wishes. Each item she received equivalent to their wish, no more, no less.

"I will grant your wish, Yuuko no matter what," said Yumiko.

"And I will return the favor by granting you a wish once you've return the lost items," said Yuuko. She gave a wand to Yumiko and opened a portal with her magic circle where it will lead her second apprentice to the first lost item.

About my OC

Name: Nanami Yumiko

Age: 12

Element: Fire(main) and Darkness(sub)

Abilities: Solve puzzles, talk to animals and metamorphosis


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Mount Justice

Chapter 1 Welcome To Mount Justice!

A portal with a magic circle surrounds a girl with short brown hair. She looks around to see if anyone saw her.

"Long time no see, little girl," said a voice. She turn around and saw a man with a golden helmet on.

"Oh, it's you. How did you know I was going to arrive here first?"

"Yuuko told me about your journey so I have the feeling you'll arrive here first," said Doctor Fate.

"So, should I call you Doctor Fate or Nabu cause I have a friend that goes by the name Nabu and it will be totally weird if I call you Nabu and all," said Yumiko. Doctor Fate look at her and sighed.

"Doctor Fate would be fine. By the way, do you have a place to stay?"

"Um, no,"

"You didn't think it through about that?" he asked. She nodded and thought why didn't she brought some money.

"Can I stay with you?"

"How about staying with the Young Justice?"

"Kyaa! Really? That will be so 'kakui'! I mean that will be cool! O.M.G~~!"

"How old are you again?"

"Chronigically I'm 12," she said.

"Have you learn how to fly yet?"

"Me? Dude, I may be 12 but I'm still like a level-7 witch-in-training! I don't how to fly..."

Mount Justice...

"Yeah, we're going to have a new member to our team!" said Megan as she twirl around in air in the room.

"She's not a Young Justice member. She's just here for protection while she's on a mission," explained Batman. Megan slowly landed with a very dissappointed look on her face as she look at the ground. Artemis tried to assure her that everything is going to be fine.

"Why do we have to protect her if she's on a mission? It doesn't even make sense if she's capable of partaking in a mission," asked Robin.

"You will find out the reason why soon," said Aquaman when he rethinks on the 'girl'.

-TRC-01-Nanami Yumiko-

"Oh, you got to be kidding! Yumiko? I haven't seen her since I was like 10!" said Zatanna.

"Now I see why..." said Kaldur as he remember how many timesYumiko always get abducted, get taken as a hostage and get hit by a bus. Yumiko slowly enter and jump to hug Kaldur. Everybody in the room except Zatanna and Aquaman was totally shocked because they didn't see that coming.

"Kaldi! I miss ya! You're taller now. It's not fair! Why do I always get to stay short and you guys grow taller?" said Yumiko as pouts. Kaldur smile and pat her head.

"Kaldi?" asked Wally.

"It's a nickname that Yumiko gave to Kaldur when she was five," explained Zatanna. She went to hug little Yumiko and asked anything new happen in her realm.

"Wait, how did the two of you know each other?" asked Conner. Yumiko came closer to Conner and hide behind Zatanna when he look seriously at her.

"Don't need to look at her like that!" said Megan as she hit Conner's head. Conner muttered that he's sorry.

"Yumiko, Zatanna and I used to go to the same school, PhoenixDragon Sorcery Magic School. I only studied there for 2 years while Zatanna graduated after 4 years. Yumiko is still schooling there though," explained Kaldur.

"I studied French, Italian, magic enchancement and spells back there," said Zatanna.

"I studied hydrokinesis, Ancient Greek and Modern Greek," said Kaldur.

"I studied about ancient relics, caster magic, holder magic, ancient spell, Malay, Italian, english literature, dark arts, white magic, metamorphosis and Maths," said Yumiko.

"Wow, that's a lot for a little girl," said Artemis.

"Not really. The maximum subjects that the students can study is 15 while the minimum is 3," explained Yumiko.

Lex Corp, Metropolis

A Caucasian female came towards Lex Luthor's desk and gave him a letter. Lex opened it and smirk when he finished reading it. He reached out for the phone and waited for the receiver to pick the phone up.

"L-3, I'm glad that you receive my letter,"

"Is it true of what you said? Another Lord of Chaos is here in this world?"


	3. Chapter 3 Red Arrow, Cheshire & SportM

C2 Red Arrow, Cheshire and Sportmaster

Mount Justice

"Oh, it's so boring! Why is it the second semester for the kids in this realm now?" shouted Yumiko as she roll over on the floor. Wolf came the living room and follow Yumiko's action. Red Tornado who was only planning to pass by paused to see both of them rolling on the floor.

"I don't see any logic of you rolling on the floor, Yumiko but for Wolf it's logic since he's an animal," explained Red Tornado. Yumiko pouted and stop rolling. She went to watch the TV and Wolf accompanied her.

"Well, let's see if MTV exists in this world," said Yumiko. She was so surprised that Idolmaster and the Vocaloid group didn't exist as an animation but a real thing. She watched Chihaya Kisaragi performed Yakusoku, inferno and just watched the music video as he didn't understand a single word the singer just said while Red Tornado thought what does kids watch nowadays. Red Tornado left the room and told Wolf to watch her.

After watching the music video, she change the channel to news. She saw Superman saving the civillian, Green Arrow stop a bank robbery in Star City and Batman once again defeated Joker in Gotham City. She yawned and almost fell asleep when a commercial showing an antique convention in Gotham City next Friday. She jump on the couch knowing that the convention is her first clue.

"Who in the world are you?" said a voice. Yumiko turned around to see a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes. His height is almost the same as Kaldur. His facial expression is a deadpan. The boy wears a suit with a red chest and collar. She can tell that he's an archer since he have a quiver on his back.

"I'm new around here,"

"So the League have found a new member. Who's protege are you?" he asked as he grip his arch really tight.

"I'm not a member of the YJ or JL. I'm staying here for the moment,"

"What's your name little kid?"

"I'm Nanami Yumiko. What about you?"

"You can call me Red Arrow,"

"That's your hero name. I want to know your real name,"

"You have no right to know," he said as he glare at Yumiko. Yumiko glare back at Red Arrow. Before they know it, they were having a staring competition and Wolf as the referee. 15 minutes have past and no winner until...

"This is Terra Winchestor and we are here live in Gotham City where Sportmaster and Cheshire are said to be taking few people in Star Lab as hostages right now," said a TV reporter. Red Arrow was about to leave when Yumiko pull his shirt.

"What do want, little girl?"

"Can you bring me too?"

"No!"

"Wolf and I can back you up,"

"I don't need backup,"

"I can use magic. Plus, I always have a backup costume,"

"Really?" said Red Arrow in disbelief. He never met anyone but heroes or villains to have backup costume. Yumiko used Requip Magic to change her clothes into a battle suit costume.

"Don't I look cute?"

"At least you can use magic," he sighed. Yumiko then focus on casting a transportation spell to

appear right infront of the Star Lab.

"Tadaa! Not bad, huh?"

"Little girl, if we want to attack our enemies, we don't appear right in front of the freakin' main door! Now every Shadow's might know we're outside now!"

"Sorry..." said Yumiko. The three of them went inside of the building by going through the air vents. Wolf's size is huge so Yumiko had to transform Wolf into a cub. When they got out of the air vent, Cheschire and Sportmaster were in front of them.

"Hi, there Red Arrow. Are you here for another date?" asked Cheshire.

"Oh, she's your girlfriend? She have a sweet voice and her legs are pretty," said Yumiko innnocently.

"She is not my girlfriend!" said Red Arrow. He looked down to hid his blushing face.

"Why thank you... I don't think we've met before," said Cheshire.

"My name is... um... I'm still working on it. For now, you can describe me as a little girl," said Yumiko. Everybody in the room including the hostages look at here and were like 'seriously? Little girl? That's all you can come out with?' Sportmaster took out his saber.

"Why don't we start fighting? Cheshire you take Green Arrow's little sidekick while I take the little girl," commanded Sportmaster. Cheshire said 'hmph' and quickly attack Red Arrow. Sportmaster came towards Yumiko and was about to attack her.

"I'm sorry. Red Arrow told me not to fight but he did said Wolf can," said Yumiko as she give way to Wolf to leap at Sportmaster. Yumiko went to the hostages and untie the ropes. She showed them the way out. Then, Wolf was thrown out as the window breaks. She came to Wolf's aid to defend him from Sportmaster.

"What are you going to do now, little girl? Red Arrow told you not to fight," said Sportmaster. This time, he's going to fight her on a hand-to-hand combat. Yumiko was like 'oh, hell no!' as she knows she very bad in that kind of battle.

"Correction: He told me not to fight but not using magic. I summon 'The Firey' card!" said Yumiko. And yes. She used a Clow Card. Sakura trained her once and handed out few of her Clow Cards to Yumiko for her journey. Firey made fireballs and attack Sportmaster.

"So, a magic user and a summoner. Don't tell me you're the new Lord of Chaos,"

"Me, pfft! Please! Doctor Fate will have my head if I even think of becoming one!" said Yumiko. She send Firey back into his card form and summon 'The Arrow'. Arrow summon a lot of arrows and attack Sportmaster.

Mount Justice

-Regconize: Robin, Zatanna, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian-

"Yumiko, we're back! Let's go bake some cakes, cookies and pies together," said Megan as she flies around the living room. She look around and use her power to find Yumiko. She notice than Yumiko isn't there.

"Is it just me or Yumiko isn't here anymore?" said Kaldur.

"Maybe she just started her mission without our help," said Wally as he reach out for the remote control. He switch it to another news channel and was watching a fighting scene between a little girl and Sportmaster. He reach for the popcorn and watch the fight excitedly.

"Looks like we have a new superhero that likes to wear 'emo' clothes," said Conner. He look closely at the little girl. He knew that he've see n her somewhere.

"Is it just me or we already met her before?" asked Robin.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm calling her now!" said Zatanna. She took her handphone out and waited for Yumiko to pick up.

Outside of Star Lab,...

"Oh, hi Zatanna! Ogenki desu ka? Watashi? Genki desu!" said Yumiko.

"Yumiko, where have you been?" asked Zatanna.

"Wait. Wolf, can you take over for the moment?" asked Yumiko. Wolf nodded and went towards Sportmaster and bite his left hand. Zatanna hang up at that moment when she watch the TV.

Back at Mount Justice.

Everybody in the living room jaw drop.

"OMG! The little girl is Yumiko? And he's fighting with my father?" exclaimed Artemis.

"She brought Wolf over there without my permission?" asked Conner.

"The League is so going to kill us," said Kaldur calmly but in the inside he's actually screaming 'What in the name Poseidon is going on here?'

"My little girl is out on the field fighting the infamous Sportmaster?"yelled Zatanna as she broke her phone into pieces.

"Who even give her the permission?" aske Megan. Her question was answered when Red Arrow was thrown out of the main door of the Star Lab.

"Wow, someone is in a big trouble," said Robin.

"And that someone is Red Arrow..." said Wally.

Outside of Star Lab,...

"Red Arrow are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay! It's just few bruises and cut," said Red Arrow as he stand up.

"I'll heal your boo-boo later," said Yumiko. Sportmaster and Cheshire listened to what she just said and laughter escape from their mouth.

"Yu... Little girl, shut up!" he shouted as he turn his head the other way.

"Are you blushing?" asked Yumiko as she came closer to him.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Mummy (Cheshire), daddy is being mean to me," said Yumiko as she point to 'daddy'. The laughter slowly died down. Cheshire, Sportmaster and Red Arrow look at her.

"Are you saying, I'm the grandpa?" asked Sportmaster. Yumiko slowly nodded and hide behind Red Arrow.

"I kind of like the little girl. Do you think she'll be perfect to be a part of Shadows?"

"Absolutely not! She just call me an old man!"

"That's because you are old, grandpa,"said Yumiko as she's ready to use another Clow Card.


	4. Chapter 4 I Got Away From Being Punish!

"I summon,..." Yumiko was about to summon another Clow Card until someone else cast a

spell.

"Okimuy morf yawa teg!" Sportmaster and Cheshire got git by a powerful force. Yumiko

look up athe sky and saw Zatanna and the other Young Justice including the Leaguers appear from the

sky just like in the first episode of season 1 and season 2. The two villains quickly get up and run as

they already got what they really want.

"Zatanna!" said Yumiko. She was so happy that she quickly run in the speed of Kid Flash and

wanted to hug her. Zatanna gave Yumiko a death glare and a lecture.

"What in the world were you thinking? Fighting two villains was so not on today's activity

list that we planned last night!" shouted Zatanna. Green Arrow and Black Canary went to aid Red

Arrow. At first he resisted, but he just let them help him when Black Canary gave him a glare. Both

Yumiko and Red Arrow were sent back to Mount Justice. Yumiko receive 'eternal lecture' from Kaldur,

Aquaman and Zatanna while Red Arrow receive first aid treatment plus lecture from both Black Canary

and Green Arrow.

After the three heroes gave Yumiko a lecture, Batman came and gave her a list of what she

shouldn't and should do it their realm.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Yumiko as she gave a death glare to Batman.

"Do I look I'm kidding, little girl?" said Batman in an extremely cold voice. Yumiko shriek

to hear his voice and stood there. Lesson No.1, never do a death glare to Batman. Megan and Artemis

went to the kitchen to make dinner. Only few JL member get to stay:- Batman, Green Arrow and Red

Tornado. Yumiko sat at the living room, watching the news with Kaldur. They switch the remote

control every 30 minutes.

"Tonight's highlight news is the appearance of the new hero with an unknown name! The

little girl saved the hostages held by Sportmaster and Cheshire in the Star Lab. Here we are,

intreviewing one of the hostages," said the news reporter. Everybody look at Yumiko with a death

glare.

"Wow,... I become popular in a day huh?" said Yumiko as she laughed nervously.

"Red Arrow, your punishment is to become Yumiko's bodyguard 24 hours," said Batman.

Red Arrow just silently cursed himself.

News reporter: Tell me more about the little hero, professor.

Professor: Well, she's very young if you ask me. However, I'm very grateful that she led us the way out.

Professor II: She haven't come up with a 'cool' hero name yet so she asked us to call her 'little girl' for

the moment.

Professor III: She can use magic by summoning mystic creatures with cards.

"Little girl? That's the only name you can come of. Lamest hero name ever!" exclaimed

Wally as he high-five with Red Arrow who totally agree with him.

"At least my current hero name is not a total rip-off from your mentor's. My one is 100%

original. My hero name totally reflects the truth. I'm little and i'm a girl. The one who have an original

name are Me, Zatanna, and Wolf," said Yumiko. Her comeback really burn Red Arrow and Wally heart.

"Wait, what about me? Robin is like one of the coolest name ever!" said Robin.

"Robin is a name of a bird. Either you're an American Robin or a European Robin. Pick

one, Boy Wonder," said Yumiko. Batman actually smile a little when he heard that.

"What about Artemis? I mean she didn't copy my name at all," asked Green Arrow.

"She shares the name of the greek goddess, Artemis who is also an archer," explained

Yumiko.

"She's telling the truth. Believe me, I study Greek legends," said Kaldur. Everybody just

nodded cause they didn't want to argue about that with the 'Aqualad'.

"Oh, yeah! I found my first clue to find Yuuko's lost relics!" said Yumiko.

"Really? Where is it?" asked Robin.

"There's going to be an Antique Convention in Gotham City next Friday! Since most

Yuuko's lost relics are antiques, there must be at least one at the convention," said Yumiko.

"Gotham City? That's really such a big coincedence," said Robin.

"Huh, why is that so?"

"Because it's sponsored by the Wayne Company," said Batman. Yumiko then remembered

Batman's real identity.

"Oh, yeah! Do you think there's any relics there?"

"No. I've checked what the Wayne Company borrowed from various museum from around

the world. There isn't any that you've shown me in your picture book but I think there will be at least

one at the Antique Auction in Star City tomorrow," explained Batman. Yumiko smile wide as a

Cheshire when she heard that.

"Yeah! Thanks, Batman! Do you think anyone can accompany me? I don't like 'daddy'

cause he's so mean," said Yumiko. The Young Justice just laugh when she call Red Arrow 'daddy'. It

was Yumiko's turn to have the remote control. When she change the channel to MTV, a japanese idol

group known as AKB0048 is performing live in Hong Kong, Kaldur's face turn pale as he knew what

was going to happen. AKB0048 is Yumiko's No.1 band!

"Are you ready everybody?! WE. ARE. THE. AKB. 00. 48!" screamed all the singers.

"Kyaa!" screamed Yumiko as she jump on the sofa. Everyone in the living room just

look at

her with the 'what-the-heck' look on their face. The AKB0048 were singing Aitakatta.

"Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes! Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes!" sings Yumiko as she

dance along the AKB0048.

"She can sing?" asked Wally.

"She can dance?" asked Robin. Both Zatanna and Kaldur just nodded.

"Kimi ni...

Jidensha zenryoko de

Pedaru koginagara

Saka wo noboru

Kaze ni fukuranderu

Shatsu mo ima wa modokashii

Yatto kizuita

Honto no kimochi

Shojiki ni ikunda

Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo

Hashire!

Suki naraba

Suki da to io

Gomakasazu

Sunao ni naro

Suki naraba

Suki da to io

Mune no uchi

Sarake dasou yo," continued Yumiko. Artemis drop the pan when she saw Yumiko dancing. It was

already dinner time and everybody left the living room quickly as Kaldur pull Yumiko away from the

TV before she start dancing again. They were having steak, mushroom soup and sald.

"Um, Yumiko I was wondering may be you can be my partner?" asked Wally.

"Why? I mean you don't believe in magic?"

"How did the little girl know?" asked Wally in disbelief. His cherry tomato dropped from the

fork when he heard the statement.

"Cause I'm Batman," teased Yumiko. Robin giggled but stop when Batman glare at him.

"Oh, Yumiko... I told her the stories through e-mail," explained Zatanna.

"Really...," said Wally as he look at Yumiko.

"I find your disbelief in magic very offensive just like Megan and Conner find it offensive

when humans said that they don't believe in aliens," explained Yumiko. She calmly cut the steak into

small little pieces.

"I'm sorry...,"

"Sorry won't change anything Wally. If Hitler said sorry for killing the Jews, will the dead

rise back and forgive him?" asked Yumiko. Wally said 'no' and continue eating with regrets. Kaldur

look at Yumiko knowing that she has been going through a lot of pain lately.

"So, Yumiko. Do you ever plan on joining the League?" asked Green Arrow. Batman kicked

his legs and said 'ow, what was that for?' Batman ignore him and listen to her answer.

"When I was little, I always watch Batman and Robin doing the dynamic duo in the news.

Since then, I always want to be a part of the hero business,"

"No... no... You're not joining the JL or YJ. I won't let you. It's just to early," said Zatanna.

"Why not? Wonder Boy becomes Robin at the age of 10 and at my birth-place realm

10-year-old kids are suppose to leave the house to have life-journey around the world,"

"It's still a no, Yumiko. You know why we won't let you become one," said Kaldur. Yumiko

slowly nodded and play with her food. Megan, knowing the tension between the three of them tries to

break it.

"Yumiko, I see you're very interested in music. What's your favourite band?" asked Megan.

Yumiko's eyes was shining brightly and her smile was way bigger and wider than the Cheshire.

"My most favourite is AKB0048! Then, Idolmaster, Uta-no Prince Sama, The wanted and

One Direction,"

"Never heard of The Wanted and One Direction," said Conner.

"That's because they don't exist in this world. Heck, in some world,... you guys were never

born, never exist or just a part of fiction," explained Yumiko.

"Really? Was I famous?" asked Robin.

"Of course you are. The most famous heroes are Batman, Robin, Green Lantern, Superman,

Flash and Green Arrow,"

"I'm not famous?" asked Red Arrow.

"You're famous... famous for having a big ego!" said Yumiko. Artemis and Wally giggled.

The next morning,...

Everybody was still in their room and asleep except for Yumiko. Yumiko quickly woke up as the

alarm rang.

She open the curtain and let herself bathe in the morning sun. She changed into her civies

clothes and went out of the room. She went into Red Arrow's room without knocking and saw him still

sleeping. She look at his face without the mask and thought he was kind of 'hot'. She blushed and felt

ashamed for having her thinking such thoughts at the age of 12. The blanket and pillow was thrown on

the floor and felt pity for the archer to sleep without them the whole night. She slowly put the pillow

under his head and the blanket on him. She made sure that Red Arrow is comfortable before leaving his

room.

Next room was Robin. She was surprised that his room was wide open. She went inside and

Robin was on the floor. She then thought a prank, she takes a marker and drew funny shapes on his face

like Jigglypuff does. She carry Robin and put him on his bed. She was also shocked that Robin is still

wearing his mask.

Next victim, Wally West, the speedster who rejected the existence of magic. She burn those

thought into her heart and plot a revenge against him. She went into his room and jump on his bed. (I

know but she's still 12.)

"Ughh, little girl stop jumping on my bed!"

"Never, Wally! Never! This is my revenge for never believing in magic!"

"Jumping on my bed was all you can think of? Even Robin when he was ten, can think a

better revenge than you!"

"Hey!" she yelled. She wanted to stop jumping and punch Wally but she was having problems

on landing. She was jumping uncontrolably and jumped so high that she landed on Wally's... you

know...(the thing, thing). Wally screamed 'F#$% you little b! #$%' and pass was afraid

that she quickly escape from Wally's room. She run along the hallway and bump into Red Tornado.

"Shouldn't you be still on bed right now?"

"No, why should I? I mean 8 hours of sleep a day is enough,"

"True but normal kids would want to sleep longer,"

"I'm not normal. I'm a witch-in-training. There's nothing normal about a witch,"

"I see. I'll be going now," said Red Tornado. She then run trying to find a place to hide and

she did. She went back to Red Arrow's room and hide in his closet. Nobody will ever think that she's

with 'daddy'!

8a.m

"ugh,.. 8 o'clock already. Huh? I'm pretty sure my pillows are always on floor when I wake

up," said Red Arrow. He ignore that and went to take a shower. He went out of the bathroom with a

towel wrap around. HE went to his closet and open it. Yumiko screamed as she thought it was Wally

who was going to give a beating. Red Arrow screamed too when Yumiko screamed.

Suddenly, his towel fall off and reveal him that he's 100% naked. Both of them scream louder

than before and because of that everybody in Mount Justice woke up except Wally who is still feeling

the pain in his sleep.

9a.m.- Breakfast.

"Today's menu is bacon and scrambled eggs!" said Megan and she pass the plates to everybody.

Batman and Green Arrow already left for a mission in Coast City to back up Hal Jordan.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Yumiko as she chow down on every bacon in 0.04 seconds.

"Wow, you eat as fast as Wally," said Conner.

"Speaking of Wally, where is he?" asked Artemis.

"(cough).. May be he's still in bed. Poor Wally, he burns a lot calories when he runs right? So he

probably needs more rest than anybody here," said Yumiko as she lowers her head. Red Arrow already

knew the truth but kept quiet as he didn't want people know about the embarassing-closet-moment.

"Why did the two of you were screaming anyway?" asked Kaldur.

"Did Red Arrow bullied you in any way?" asked Zatanna, being protective like an elder sister.

"No... we were..(cough),"

"We were... (blushing),"

"We were watching a scary movie!" said the both of them.

"Really? What's the title?" asked Conner.

"Um,..."

"Cabin in the woods!" said Red Arrow.

"Isn't that movie rated 18 ?!" said Zatanna.

"Don't worry I was accompanied by my bodyguard who is also an older audience," explained

Yumiko. Well, that totally back the story until Robin furiously rushed into the dining room with weird

drawings on his face.

"Who?! Which one of you dare to be Jigglypuff for the day and draw shapes on my face with

marker when I was asleep?" shouted Robin as he point to evrybody in the dining room. At first, all of

them were stunned but laughter slowly escaped from their mouths. Red Arrow too know about this and

gave her a thumbs up for doing a good job on the pranking thing.

The morning ended happily except for Robin and Wally.


	5. Chapter 5 Poison Ivy

12 noon

After the commontion, all of them in their civies except Wally went to Star City. Star City, the

base operators of the Emerald Archer, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Black Canary. Eventhough the

auction is held at 7pm, Yumiko needed the tour around their world. Red arrrow show them the

historical and sight-seeing sights in Star City. Feeling exhausted, they went to buy ice-cream at the food

stall. They went to the park and lay down on the grass enjoying the view of the sky. Conner was feeling

relax until a pigeon poop fell on his forehead. Everybody giggled when they saw that.

"I hate pigeons!" exclaimed Conner.

"First, monkeys. Now, pigeons? Dude, you seriously have 'hating' issue!" said Robin.

"At least, he doesn't have heat vision cause if he does he'll use it on every pigeon he sees," said

Yumiko. Red Arrow high-five her. Supey look at her trying to imagine he have heat vision.

"Hey, you two have really got along pretty well lately huh?" asked Artemis out of curiosity.

"Are jealous the fact that 'little girl' is spending more time with me, replacement?"

"Huh? What? Pfft.. please... And how dare you call me a replacement?"

"Hey, do you hear something?" asked Conner.

"Is this one of the super-hearing thing?" asked Zatanna. Everybody stay quiet to listen something

until the park shake vigorously.

"OMG! Earthquake!" screamed Zatanna.

"Everybody stay calm!" said Robin.

Kaldur shielded Yumiko with his own body when gigantic-roots shoot out from the sky. Slowly,

everybody knew who's behind the earthquake. A lady with a long red hair wearing a green outfit

appears in a gigantic-lotus-looking flower blooms.

"I shall KILL you humans to avenge my babies!" said Poison Ivy.

"Wow, I always wanted to see Poison Ivy in person!" said Yumiko as she took out her diary to take

her autograph. Robin look at her ans said 'seriously?' Kaldur used his hydrokinesis and draw water

from the water fountains to cut the vines and roots.

"How dare you do that to my precious babies, fish-boy?"

"Babies, babies, babies! Is that all you can think of?" asked Conner as he rip her 'babies' apart.

"Where's Yumiko?" asked Zatanna.

"I'm sure she was right behind me a few seconds ago," said Red Arrow. Then, he saw her

running and jumping to avoid the creepy vines towards Poison Ivy.

"Oh, in the love of Poseidon! Nanami Yumiko where do you think you're going?" asked

Kaldur.

"Autographs! Autographs! Autographs!" exclaimed Yumiko. Poison Ivy who was busy

controlling her babies didn't notice Yumiko coming towards her. Yumiko hide behind a gigantic root

that have not move yet to wait for the perfect moment.

"Crazy..." said Megan telephatically.

"I know you are, but what am I?" said Yumiko telephatically to Megan.

"Yumiko! Come back here," yelled Zatanna. Yumiko pouted and just stayed there.

"My first day as her bodyguard really sucks," said Red Arrow as he use his arrow to create a

diversion.

"Egnahc su won!" said Zatanna. A spell to change their civies into their hero forms including

Yumiko.

"So,... does that mean I can fight?" asked Yumiko. Everybody telephatically said 'no' to her.

"But I can use The Firey Card to burn her babies and the Arrow to cut them," explained

Yumiko. Everybody groan and said yes in the end.

"You will never stop me to be Queen of Plants! This is just the beginning! You just cut the

roots but you will never stop nature from growing! Wahahaha!"

"Control-plant-freak" - Robin.

"Diva"- Zatanna.

"Poison Ivy ojou-sama!" - Yumiko.

"Seriously?!" - everybody.

Poison Ivy makes the roots grow vigorously and plant-eating flowers to attack each member of

the Young Justice. Robin used a bomb to stop the plant-eating flowers. Kaldur used hydrokinesis to cut

them into pieces. Zatanna used a spell "Tuc eht stoor litnu eht dne!". Artemis and Red Arrow fight the

plants with their arrow as a duo. Yumiko stood there with such dissappointment to see Poison Ivy

ruining the park. Poison Ivy finally moved the big root that Yumiko hide behind and notice her.

"Why, isn't it the famous 'Little Girl' who's par with Sportmaster?" said Poison Ivy as she

closely went to her side.

"You know me?" asked Yumiko.

"Of course, Little Girl! A lot of villains talk a lot about you especially that Witch-Boy brat. He

thinks that you're the second Lord of Chaos or something?" she said. Yumiko looks at her and knew

that she didn't realize who Yumiko was.

"You really have forgotten about me," said Yumiko.

"Have we met before?" said Poison Ivy as she tries to remember whether they have met.

"Stop this. You're hurting the plants and the park,"

"Hurting them? I'm making a paradise for them and who cares about the park?"

"The park is where people can gather to relax and become one with nature. Where they can sleep

under the trees, where they can plant new trees for the next generation and where animals can live in

peace with nature,"

"Hmm,... you seem to care about nature, dear. Why don't you just join my revolution and maybe I

can make you my protege or even better my little princess," said Poison Ivy as she offer her hand to

Yumiko.

"I'm sorry. I won't join you, Pamela Isley. You only show the world the ugliness and the detruction

of nature,"

"Hmp,... you're saying that you can do better than me?" said Poison Ivy. Yumiko took out 2 clow

cards and chant the spell.

"O loving spirit, The Flower and the gentle spirit, The Wood. Show the beauty of nature to us all,"

chanted Yumiko. Pink flower petals showered down the park and plants (trees,shrubs, .)

began to grow beautifully in the parks. Poison Ivy's 'babies' stop attacking the Young Justice member

and become part of the grass in the park.

"How dare you disrupt my plan, Little Girl!" said Poison Ivy as she make her babies to attack

Yumiko.

"What will i wish for if i found

A shooting star that travels in the sky now?

That promise i made with the departing you

Will always remain in my heart

What i want to hear on nights i can't sleep is your voice

We talked until sunrise came

Your face was shining when you were engrossed in talking next to me," sang Yumiko. Poison Ivy

suddenly stop her babies and realize the song that she sang.

"That song. How did you know that song?" she asked. Yumiko's smile resembles her old friend so

much that she realize who she really is.

"You're her daughter?" asked Poison Ivy. Yumiko nodded and return the clow cards into their card

forms.

"It's been a long time, Aunt Pam," said Yumiko. Poison Ivy smile and dissapear along with

her newly grown babies. All the Young Justice ran towards Yumiko to make sure whether that the plantcontrol-

freak didn't hurt her.

"Are you okay, Yumiko?" asked Zatanna as she hugs her.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm Little Girl!"

"You really did a good job, Yumiko," complimented Kaldur.

"May be you do have a JL characteristic in you," said Red Arrow.

"You go girl!" said Megan and Artemis.

"I should ask Batman to take you as his 'other' protege since you have this gothic look which

totally blend in with the night," said Robin.

"You're pretty good handling the women without any force strength," said Conner.

From a far,...

"That little girl sure is good in using magic but she only use the good kind," said a boy with

a devil-horn hair. A cat came near him and meowed.

"Oh, then she's not the Lord of Chaos," replied Teekl.

"But I sense an immense dark power from her,"

"She might be born with dark powers but that doesn't mean she'll pick to be evil like you,"

"What? That does not make any sense! Evil is evil and good is good!"

"There's always a yin in every yang,"

"That quote is from Megamind!"

"Will you stop talking to the cat and start telling us the plan," said a voice. Klarion turn and

saw all his 'old band' already arrive.

"Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust and Wizard. How nice of you to come?"

"Stop with the introduction. Why did you asked us to come here anyway?" asked Wizard.

"I heard the auction will have something to do with Clow Reed,"explained Klarion.

Everyone was shocked to here about that.

"You mean the legendary Sealing Staff will be there?"


	6. Chapter 6 The Sealing Staff

"Finally, we're here at the auction" said Robin.  
"It took us a long time to get away from the press," said Conner.  
"And they kept on asking about 'Little Girl'" complained Artemis.  
"You're just jealous that the newbie is way popular than you, replacement"  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Go get a room, arrow siblings!" yelled Zatanna.  
"Yeah, the auction!" said Yumiko. Kaldur hold her hand to make sure she won't get lost in the  
crowd. A lot people come for the auction because rumor said that many rare antiques and memorabilia  
will be there.  
"Cool, I got number 45," said Artemis.  
"I got number 55," said Conner.  
"I have number 54," said Megan.  
"My favourite number. 12!" said Yumiko.  
"I got number 13," said Red Arrow as he wonder what he've done wrong to deserved this. He's  
seating right beside Yumiko.  
"I got lucky 7," said Robin as he smile as he's seating beside Zatanna.  
"I got 6," said Zatanna.  
"I got number 11," said Kaldur. He give an order to Megan to 'on' her psychic link.  
Yumiko: Cool... we're talking telephatically now...  
Red Arrow: Oh, God.  
Megan: Ooohhhh, it's about to start!  
"Good evening, everyone! Thank you for coming for Star City's 56th Annual Auction! Our first  
bidding we'll be this rare Vietnamese Silk! Bidding starts now!"  
1,000-99  
3,000-86  
10,000-23  
"Winners go to number 23!"  
Kaldur: Just for a silk!  
Conner: 10,000 dollars?  
Artemis: OMG...  
"Our next item will be, Ac-chan of AKB0048's memorabilia collection!"  
Yumiko: Kyaaa!  
Everyone: Owh...  
Red Arrow: Is it possible to block her high-pitch scream?  
1,000-12  
3,000-23  
5,000-12  
Conner: Does she even have money?  
Yumiko: I can always borrow Batman's money!  
Robin: You got to be kidding me!  
Yumiko: Well, Superman owe Batman 50,000 dollars...  
Robin: How did you know about that?  
Yumiko: Cause I'm Batman!  
10,000-23  
15,000-12  
25,000-7  
"Winner goes to number 7!"  
Yumiko: Kaldi-chan?  
Kaldur: If any two of us win the bid, you'll get it anyway.  
Yumiko: Thanks!  
The items for bidding continues from grandfather clocks, tarot cards and antiques. Yumiko and  
the Young Justice member already got sleepy. It's 11pm and way past Yumiko's curfew. Batman is sure  
going to ask what is our excuse. Good thing, the highlight of the auction is ready to be bid.  
"Well, here we have the highlight of this auction and the item to be bid," said the guy with the  
damn microphone. He went near to it and reveal the item as he took the big yellow cloak off. In the  
glass case, is a pink staff with a ObjeOctb 1ject 2yellow five pointed star inside a circle with a small feathered wing  
either side. Yumiko, Kaldur and Zatanna was shocked to see the staff to be here.  
Yumiko: Sakura-san's sealing wand!  
Kaldur: Among all the lost relics...  
Zatanna: One of Clow Reed's creation.  
Megan: Who's Clow Reed?  
"I'm afraid that wand is ours," said a voice. Four men appear on the stage and frighten the  
audience. Everybody stand up and run away from the room.  
Yumiko: Klarion, the Witch-Boy.  
Kaldur: Wotan  
Zatanna: Felix Faust  
Robin: Wizard  
Artemis: Blackbriar Thorn  
"Everybody evacuate this hallroom quickly!" shouted Megan. Yumiko used requip magic on all of  
them when Robin used his smoke bomb to avoid the villains to see their civillian-form.  
"Why, little girl? I finally get to meet you in person!" exclaimed Klarion as he flew and took her  
hand. Yumiko tried to escape but Klarion's grip on her hand was to strong. She then decided to kick his  
face but her kick was easily deflected as Klarion caught her left leg and hold her upside down.  
"Kyaa!" exclaimed Yumiko as she her skirt fell down was about to reveal her pink underwear.  
"Pink underwear? Seriously? It doesn't suits your emo clothes, Little Girl," commented Klarion as  
he smirk.  
"Shut up! You devil-horn-boy!" yelled Yumiko as she blush.  
"Stop sexual harassing her, Klarion!" shouted Zatanna. Everbody back away from her because she  
was surrounded by fiery-angry aura. Kaldur advice his team mates to back away at least 3 meters away  
from Zatanna.  
"Oh-oh. Zatanna Angry Mode has been activated!" said Yumiko. She struggle to make Klarion let  
her go.  
"Why are you guys so scared of the magician?" asked Klarion.  
"When I was just 5, a boy knocked me off my bicycle and I got a big scar on my forehead. Zatanna  
got so angry that fiery-angry aura surrounded her and then..,"  
"What, little girl? What happen?" asked Klarion.  
"I don't what happen next..."  
"That's because I close her eyes. She was so young to see violence. Let's just say, whatever she did  
to the boy, the boy was bed ridden for 2 weeks," explained Kaldur. Robin was shock to hear about her  
'crush' anger-issue and hope to never make her angry like that.  
"I lliw ekam uoy yap!" shouted Zatanna. She shoot a yellow beam at Klarion which knock him to  
the wall. Yumiko was able to avoid the beam and was safely caught by Kaldur.  
"I didn't know Zatanna can do that," said Artemis.  
"Neither did I," said Megan.  
Robin: She's so hot when she's mad.  
Red Arrow: The psychic link is still on you know.  
Robin: Damn...  
"Ughh, Wotan!" yelled Klarion. Wotan nodded and chanted a dimension spell to seperate every  
member of the Young Justice including Little Girl to fight each of them; Yumiko and Klarion, Red  
Arrow and Artemis with Wotan, Robin and Zatanna with Felix Faust, Conner and Megan with Wizard,  
Kaldur versus Blackbriar Thorn.  
"Do we really have to fight?" asked Yumiko.  
"Well, let me see. The magician blew me to the wall so yes, we have to," explained Klarion.  
"I don't like you. I think you're a pervert,"  
"I am not a P.E.R.V.E.R.T!"  
"Pervert!"  
"That's it! Hcaet uoy a nossel!"chanted Klarion. 5 beams of light attacks Yumiko from different  
direction.  
"I summon thee Clow Cards; The Firey, The Arrow, The Flower, The Tree and The Fight,"  
summoned Yumiko. Five of the clow cards has successfully block Klarion's attack.  
"You can summon five cards in one time. Are you the new owner of the Sealing Wand? Is that  
why you want to get it?"  
"No, you're wrong! I only came here to return it to the owner," said Yumiko. Firey make a large  
fireball while Arrow prepares to release her bow to attack the Witch-Boy. Yumiko commanded Flower  
to create a flower hurricane and Tree to make vines and roots to attack Klarion. The Fight just stood  
beside Yumiko as her bodyguard.  
"Not bad for a level-7 witch-in-training," said Klarion. He summons multiple swords and use  
them to attack the Clow Cards and heading towards Yumiko.  
"Minna, block his attack and attack him at once!"  
"Do you really think that will work on me, little girl?"

In another dimension,  
Kaldur and Blackbriar Thorn are in a desert. The intense heat is making Kaldur more fatigue  
and tired since his main element is water. Blackbriar Thorn has more advantage since he can withstand  
the heat better than Kaldur.  
Red Arrow and Artemis are transported to a jungle with Wotan. Robin, Zatanna and Felix Faust  
are in a ghost-town-like city. Conner and Megan are in Belle Reve with Wizard.  
"This is so deja-vu," said Megan.  
"This place reminds me of that Icicle Jr. Freak!" said Conner.

"So, Little Girl. What are you going to do? Each member of the YJ is transported into a  
dimension with a disadvantage towards them," said Klarion.  
"I don't have a disadvantage!"  
"Are you really sure because I can easily defeat you! I lortnoc uoy wolc sdrac won!" chanted  
Klarion.  
"You can use Control Magic? That's totally not fair!" said Yumiko. Klarion just laugh evilly and  
make the 5 clow cards attack her. Yumiko was able to force summon closure on only four clow cards so  
she has to defeat the Fight card in a hand-to-hand combat.  
"From Sportmaster's report, you have a disadvantage in combat. You were saying that you don't  
have any disadvantage right?"  
"When I already return Fight, you're next!"  
"I highly doubt that girl Wahahaha!" laughed Klarion. Yumiko dodge Fight's attack and use the  
move that Shaoran Li have thought her during her training in Hong Kong. Fight can block some of the  
attack but one of yumiko's kicks hit her face and she fall to the ground. Fight is still able to fight so she  
stood up and ready to face punch Yumiko.  
"I just hate this!"

Yumiko: I can't fight anymore!  
Kaldur: There's no more water for me to use.  
Red Arrow: I hate the quicksand!  
Artemis: The mud is slowing our movement down!  
Robin: Felix took my utility belt away!  
Zatanna: His magic is stronger than mine...  
Conner: My strength is useless now that I have this thing around my neck again!  
Megan: Wizard is pushing me to the wall.  
To be continued...  
In the next chapter, few characters from the manga and anime created by CLAMP will appear,...  
so please be patient. I need time to get ideas for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 All Hail Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 6 All Hail Sakura Kinomoto!

Yumiko is still fighting Fight and has no energy to move on. Klarion who is just sitting there and observing her fighting skills. From his observation, he made a big mistake. Yumiko is not the new Lord of Chaos. Eventhough she has the dark aura around her, she is not the one. Knowing this already, he wonders who is the new Lord of Chaos and who is Little Girl actually.

"Ughh,... ," said Yumiko as she got hit by Fight's kick at her stomach. She fall to the ground unable to get up. Klarion look at her with dissappointment in his eyes and went closer to her. He took her up by choking her making Yumiko having breathing difficulty.

"You're not the new lord of Chaos that i've been waiting for. Then, tell me Little Girl, who are you?" asked Klarion.

"I can't tell you. In Batman's not-to-do-list, one of the rule said not to tell your secret identity to strangers,"

"Oh, why don't you tell me in the first place? My name is Klarion, the Witch-Boy and a member of the Light, L-7,"

"My name is... Hey, you were trying to trick me! No, even if I know your name you're still a stranger to me, devil-horn-boy!"

"And I thought we can be friends. You're such a dissappointment, Little Girl. I'm afraid I've no use for you," said Klarion. He throw Yumiko to the ground and made Fight to destroy her. Fight resist her fist from punching Yumiko and try to escape from Klarion's spell.

"Fight?"

"God, do I have to do everything myself?" asked Klarion as he release Fight from his spell and force card closure on her. Klarion then when closer to Yumiko and kick at her stomach which makes her to cough out blood. He continue kick her just to have some fun and then thought that he have enough of fun so he chanted a spell to destroy Yumiko once and for all.

"No. Please. Stop it! Don't chant that spell!" begged Yumiko. Klarion just smirk and continue chanting the spell. When he was almost done chanting the spell, a tornado come towards Klarion and hit him which throw him to the other side.

"Red Tornado?"

"No, it's not Red Tornado!" said Yumiko. The tornado died down and a person in the center of it reveals to be a young woman wearing a pink kimono with sakura patterns on it and a sakura clip on her head and holding the sealing wand.

"That is my Sealing Wand! Who do you think you are?"

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto who is the half-soul reincarnation of Clow Reed and the new owner of the Sealing Wand!" said the young woman.

"Sakura-san, you have no idea how happy am I to see you!" said Yumiko. Sakura came towards her and help her to stand up.

"You have Clow Reed's blood in you?" asked Klarion. Sakura simply nodded. Seven Clow Cards; The Arrow, The Fly, The Windy, The Shield, The Sword, The Watery and The Rain appear in front of Sakura. Sakura commanded them to help the other Young Justice member.

The Arrow aid Red Arrow and Artemis to defeat Wotan. The Fly and the Windy help Robin and Zatanna. The Fly gives Robin to fly and move around freely on air and Windy traps Felix in the center of the tornado which gives Zatanna more time to chant her spell. The Shield protected Megan from Wizard's attack and the Sword was given to Conner. Conner took the sword and attack Wizard.

The Watery and the Rain came towards Kaldur's aid. Rain makes rain in the desert which makes Kaldur to be able to stand again. Watery aid Kaldur's hydrokinesis and slash Blackbriar Thorn with water slash! After all 5 villains defeated, everything went back to normal. The five villains quickly escape.

"What happen to you?" asked Zatanna. She slowly touch Yumiko's bruise and scars as she knew that Yumiko is in a very fragile state right now.

"Oww, not the left cheek!"

"Sorry, swetie. Did Klarion did this to you?" asked Zatanna. Yumiko nodded and explained what happen. Zatanna angry-fiery aura surrounded her once again and Robin quickly came to calm her down.

"Zatanna, is that really you? Look how beautiful you are now," said Sakura.

"Sakura-san? OMG, I can't believe it! Kaldur look, it's Sakura-san!" said Zatanna as she ran towards Sakura and hug her.

"Kaldur, look how handsomeyou've grown!" exclaimed Sakura as she embrace Yumiko, Zatanna and Kaldur.

"Wait, the four of you know each other?" asked Conner.

"Wow, that's a beautiful kimono you're wearing!" said Megan.

"Girl, you have a lot of explaining to do!" said Artemis.

"Ugh, can we do it at Mount Justice?" asked Red Arrow.

"Don't forget to bring a souveneir for Wally!" said Robin as he look around to search for something that is suitable for Wally.

Recognize:

B01-Robin

B02-Aqualad

B04-Superboy

B05-Miss Martian

B06-Red Arrow

B07-Artemis

B08-Zatanna

TRC01-Nanami Yumiko

A05-Sakura Kinomoto

When the team went inside, Batman, Red Tornado and Wally stood there and waiting for an answer.

"I can't believe you guys ditch me on the Little Girl's mission," said Wally.

"Do you know it's past bedtime? Some of you have school tomorrow," explained Red Tornado.

"Explain," said Batman with his bat-glare. The team feared to explain because of the legendary bat-glare. Sakura walk towards Batman and offer her hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's a pleasure to meet you, Batman," said Sakura. Batman shake her hand and introduce himself and everybody properly to her.

"That lady just walk towards Batman without any fear?" asked Wally.

"That's Sakura-san for you! Kind, naïve and sweet at the same time!" said Yumiko.

"Alright, at least explain to me what happen to her," said Batman as he point to Yumiko. Zatanna explain how cruel and evil Klarion was to Yumiko and Batman got angry and asked Red Arrow why he didn't took care of her.

"We're seperated in different dimension, sir," explained Red Arrow.

"Give her first-aid. I'll be going to the Watchtower to do some reports," said Batman as he leaves Mount Justice.

"Bye-bye, Batman-san," said Yumiko as she wave her hand. Zatanna brought her to the living room and put antiseptic and bandages on her while she is sitting on the couch. The Team soon join them at the living room. Wally swiftly took the remote control from Yumiko and change the channel.

"Hey, I was watching the TV first!" shouted Yumiko.

"Well, yeah? I was born first so I have more rights to watch the TV more than you!" yelled Wally.

"Why are you being so mean to her, Kid-Dumb!" shouted Artemis.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask her!"

"Are you mad because..." said Yumiko.

"Ssshhhhhh! That secret is so embarassing!" said Wally.

"Weirdo!" said Artemis. Wally got offended and watch the TV silently.

"So, Sakura-san. How did you know Yumiko, Zatanna and Kaldur?" asked Megan.

"Oh, I was invited to give lectures on how to use Card Magic at PhoenixDragon Sorcery Magic School. There I was giving lectures and then suddenly three evil dark-wizards attack the school. I had to protect the students that attend my lectures and I told everyone to evacuate immedeately! However, these three brave children stayed by my side and fight along with me to defeat the three evil dark-wizards!" explained Sakura.

"Wow, looks like someone has a high chance to be recruited in our team," said Conner as he patted Yumiko's head.

"Who were the 3 evil dark-wizards?" asked Wally.

"Non-believer!" yelled Yumiko. Wally just ignore here and waited for an answer.

"I believe their names are Felix Faust, Blackbriar Thorn and Wizard."

"What? How did they even get there?" asked Artemis.

"They're not the villains from our homeworld. Everybody has their own counterpart in different worlds," explained Kaldur.

"So, which means that there is another Nanami Yumiko in this world?" asked Red Arrow.

"Maybe or maybe not. In some world, you never exist or your counterpart already died," said Yumiko.

"Thank God, one Yumiko is enough for me to handle," said Wally. Yumiko stood up and kicks Wally's 'thing-thing'. Red Arrow, Robin and Kladur witness the pain and felt sorry for the red hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Wally in pain. Zatanna knock Yumiko's head for doing such thing but Artemis gives a thumbs up to her.

"You deserve that, Kid-Fool," said Artemis as she left the living to change her clothes into her civies. Everybody went to their respective rooms to change their costumes to pyjamas and return back to the living room to have their late-night dinner.

"Tonight's menu is Chinese Special Fried Rice and takoyaki!" said Sakura. Megan asked Sakura a lot for recipes. Yumiko and Wally had an eating competition with Conner as the judge. It was a tie! Both Yumiko and Wally disagree and pouted. Conner just laughed at their attitude.

"Tell us more about you, Sakura-san," said Artemis.

"Let me see. My first name means cherry blossom. I was born in April 1st. My blood type is A I hate mathematics. My favourite food are fried eggs with eggs and noodles," explained Sakura.

"You must be very powerful since you were able to make the Clow Cards aid these guys eventhough they're in different dimension!" said Wally.

"I've never expected that I have magical powers in the first place. I thought I was just an ordinary school girl. Well, that was until I open the Clow Book and met Kero. I discovered my powers when I received the Sealing Wand,"

"What are Clow Cards?" asked Red Arrow.

"Clow Cards are magical cards created by Clow Reed. Each cards are special and they have their own personality. Clow Reed sealed the cards in the Clow Book until I opened it by accident. It's now known as Sakura Cards since I'm the new owner,"

"What's the difference anyway?" asked Red Arrow again.

"The original owner has the element of darkness. However, he was not entirely evil. He may be twisted but he's actually a kind person. I on the other hand, posseses the power of star. I can see the future in my dreams and fortune tell,"

"You're saying that when you transformed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, the cards are now under the element of stars?" asked Red Arrow. Sakura nodded and smile. Red Arrow blush and continue eating.

"Ooo... daddy you have a thing with Sakura-san now? I'm telling mummy (Cheshire)!" said Yumiko with a wide smile. Red Arrow's blush becomes redder than before and hold the fork as if he wants to stab Yumiko.

"Yumiko, what does TRC stands for?" asked Artemis.

"Oh, it means Trump Card! It's a name of a small group of witch and wizard that I'm leading back in my homeworld!" said Yumiko.

"You're a leader? And you're leaving your group behind?" asked Megan.

"TRC members only gather when something really dangerous is going on at my homeworld,"

"How many members are they now, Yumiko?" asked Kaldur.

"Let me see,... about 50 members already,"

"That's even more than the members of JL and YJ combine," said Megan.

"Don't worry! There's a lot of ways to track them down!" said Yumiko as she copied Klarion's laugh.

"Well, that was an akward moment,..." said Conner. Everbody agreed.

"Yumiko-chan, let's have a talk after dinner. That goes for you two too," said Sakura as she points to Kaldur and Zatanna.

After dinner and washing the dishes, everybody went to their bedroom to get enough sleep for school. Sakura, Yumiko, Kaldur and Zatanna went into Yumiko's bedroom. Yumiko open a mirror-like magic portal which makes them able to communicate with the Dimension Witch.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Yuko-san but we've finally retrieve one lost relic, the Sealing Wand," explained Yumiko.

"Congratulation, Yumiko. However, I won't be taking the Sealing Wand as Sakura wishes to have it back," said Yuko. She then relieze two familiar faces behind Yumiko.

"Thank you, Yuko-san," said Sakura.

"My, my, my! Kaldur and Zatanna, is that you? Look how tall you too have grown!" said Yuko in delight. Kaldur and Zatanna said hi.

"Yuko-san, how's Watanuki?" asked Yumiko.

"Yumiko, you have to find the lost relics fast. Fei Wang Reed has start his move to get his hand on the Lost Relics! His followers are now spread to all dimension and they are now after you. And Watanuki is in a deep sleep,"

"What? Watanuki is.. What happen? Tell me, Yuko-san!"

"I'm sorry. He'll wake up soon but we don't know when,"

"So, he's alive? Thank goodness. I thought you said 'deep sleep' means he's in heaven," said Yumiko as she wipes her tears. Yuko re-think what see said and realize 'deep sleep' can also means 'dead'.

"Why does Klarion thinks that Yumiko is the new Lord of Chaos?" asked Zatanna.

"Hmm... As you all know, that Witch-Boy is a spoiled brat and a sociopath. He lacks the knowlegde of the human world and ignore it as he thinks human knowledge is nothing compare to magic. Because of this, he is easily mistaken Yumiko's element of fire and darkness for the aura of the Lord of if there is really a new Lord of Chaos, I advice you to watch your backs and brace yourself," said Yuko. She seems to be very sad when she talks about Klarion. Kaldur suspected something as Yuko knows a lot about Klarion. Zatanna just kept quiet and look at the sadness in Yuko's eyes.

"Yumiko-chan, will you return my Sakura Cards now?" asked Sakura. Yumiko nodded and took out the Sakura Cards from her bagpack. The cards float and return back into the Sakura book that was once call the Clow Book.

"Are you going to leave now?" asked Zatanna.

"But you have so much to talk about!" said Yumiko.

"Yumiko... We need you here!" said Kaldur.

"You don't need me anymore. Look at yourself in the mirror. Zatanna, your power is now the same level as a level 30 witch-in-training and Kaldur you've now able to control water with ease. I still remember when the water attack you everytime you try to control it. And Yumiko, your level now is 10 and you're able to transform when the time comes. You no longer need the Sakura Cards as you'll be able to create your own cards," explained Sakura. As she was about to close the Sakura Book, 10 cards came out and went to Yumiko's side.

"What's happening?" asked Yumiko. The 10 cards change colours as if they are choosing Yumiko as the new owner.

"Looks like the cards want to be by your side. You guys must protect Yumiko for me and Yumiko you must find the lost relics and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands," said Sakura as she went into the dimensional portal. The Sakura Cards float and went inside Yumiko's bagpack.

"Sayonara, Sakura-san," said Yumiko as she wave goodbye to her former-teacher. Kaldur and Zatanna came to comfort Yumiko and said that everything will be fine as long we're together.

To be continued...

Hi, readers! Thank you for reading this! I apreciate more if you guys comment and give ideas to make Lost Relics a very interesting crossover story!


	8. Chapter 8 Yumiko and Robin's Moment

In Yumiko's temporary bedroom, she decorated it with AKB0048, Starish and Idolmaster poster. She filled the bookcase with revision books, magic books and Nancy Drew novels along with photos. She lay down on the bedroom and look through the her old album. Her favourite is the picture when she was five along with her twin sister, Nanami Miyako with Kaldur, Zatanna, Yuko and Sakura. There were a lot of good memories back then. Someone knock the door.

"The door is open, you know," said Yumiko.

"Breakfast is ready, Yumiko," said Artemis. Yumiko quickly get up and run towards the dining room leaving Artemis behind. Artemis sighed and slowly walk to the dining room.

"Breakfast!" shouted Yumiko in delight as she pushed Wally from his seat and and on his seat along with eating his untouched breakfast.

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Wally.

"For not believing in magic!" exclaimed Yumiko. Red Tornado came and told that Black Canary will be arriving soon and they will be having training session with her.

"Especially Yumiko since she's very weak when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Batman and few other Justice League member including Yuko suggest Yumiko resume her combat training at Mount Justice. Yumiko pouted and look at Red Tornado with a puppy face. Red Tornado said no and left them.

"I agree with that idea. You're very weak when it comes to combat. Klarion nearly choke you to death," said Kaldur.

"You need this training session more than anything," said Zatanna.

Training room.

"Since Yumiko's weakness as well as you other YJ's member are known to our enemies, each of you must train to overcome your weakness. Red Arrow won't be around for few days," explain Black Canary.

"Is this going to be in our exam?" asked Wally. Yumiko kick his left feet for disrespecting Black Canary's teaching. Black Canary told Superboy to come forward and show her what he got. Yumiko summon the Fight to observe their fighting skill.

"Cool, what card is that?" asked Robin.

"She is named Fight! She's really good when it comes to combat but she asked my permission to observe our training session to improve her fighting skill," said Yumiko. Black Canary easily defeated Conner as he still attack without thinking twice. After Conner's defeat, Fight swiftly attack Black Canary and surprisingly they are on the same level.

"Shouldn't you stop her or something?" asked Megan.

"Gomen. She's always like that. She's really aggressive and she seeks powerful opponents to test them but she'll turn away to another opponent if they they are stronger than the current one," explained Yumiko as she observe them fighting. Black Canary then ordered everyone to fine a battle partner to bid against each other as she's busy fighting Fight.

Artemis vs Robin

Zatanna vs Conner

Megan vs Kaldur

Yumiko was left out alone so she summon Mirror and asked her to copy Black Canary and attack Yumiko with all her might. The real Black Canary commented how smart she was to use her time wisely. Two hours has past, training has ended and Black Canary gave them a break. Fight stop fighting and seat right beside Yumiko.

"Fight sure is strong. I haven't have a fight like that for ages," said Black Canary.

"Fight says she's very thankful that you've said that,"said Yumiko. Black Canary then knew that not all Sakura Cards can talk. Mirror change into her trueself.

"Thank you, Dinah for letting Yumiko and us to stay here" said Mirror.

"How did you know my name?" asked Black Canary.

"I'm sorry. Back in my homeworld, you guys are comics and cartoons so I kind of know some information but I promise to keep it a secret," said Mirror as she apologize for saying her secret identity to her.

"That's okay but be careful not to let the cat out of the bag," said Black Canary. Everybody left to take a shower but Yumiko went to the opposite side. Zatanna and Kaldur notice this and went towards Yumiko.

"Yumiko, when was the last time you bathe?" asked Zatanna.

"Um,,...I don't know,"

"You used a Parfum spell didn't you?" asked Kaldur. Yumiko slowly nodded and look the back to see two scary figure each holding a towel and a pail full of shampoos and soap. Yumiko used a Speed Spell to make her run as fast the Flash and run past Black Canary and the other YJ members.

"All of you must catch that girl now!" said Kaldur.

"Why?" asked Wally.

"I am the team leader and this is an order...," said Kaldur as blue flaming aura surround him. Everybody including Black Canary, Red Tornado, Fight and Mirror agreed to catch Yumiko. Megan used her psychic link on everybody even the Sakura Cards.

Megan: So we're chasing Yumiko because she won't take a bath?

Mirror: Yeah, pretty much.

Wally: What is wrong with that girl?

Conner: Is she afraid with water or something?

Zatanna: Yes. That's why we're going to use the Bubble Card.

Kaldur: Have you put the bait Conner?

Conner: Yes, I've put Oreo Cookies from the Lounge to the hangar.

Artemis: Are you sure this is going to work?

Zatanna: Knowing Yumiko's obsession for Oreo Cookies, she'll come to the hangar.

Red Tornado: I don't see the logic in this...

Robin: Shhh... I can hear footsteps.

Yumiko open the door and continue to pick up the Oreo cookies and put them in the container. She walk into the circle and everybody put their attack plan into action. Mirror asked Bubble to get out of the bagpack and use her bubble attack on Yumiko.

"Bubble how could you!? Traitor!" shouted Yumiko. Everybody went into the bubbles and took Yumiko's clothes off. They washed Yumiko's hair and body with force which made Yumiko cried. After that, Bubble, Fight and Mirror return into their original form.

"You used Stawberry Scented Shampoo, Lemon Scented Soap and put Mixed-Fruit Lotion all over my body. What do you think I am? A fruit salad?!" asked Yumiko.

"It's for your own good, little girl," said Artemis as everyone head to the shower. Yumiko went outside with Wolf and put a picnic carpet on the ground. She lied down and enjoy watching the sunlight and the leaves falling. She played catch with Wolf. Then, she decided to walk around the forest surrounding the Mount Justice and became friends with animals around.

"Watch all flowers, dance with wind. Listen to snowflakes, whisper your name. Fly to who you are. Climb upon your stars,..." sang Yumiko. She twirl around and dance as the wind breeze with the leaves.

"Wow, you're really talented in singing. You should make a singing career or join the American Idol or something," said Robin. She turn around and surprised to see him standing below the oak tree.

"I was thinking about a singing career but I'll do that right after finding Yuko's lost relics," replied Yumiko. Robin came towards Yumiko with three Larkspur with different colours; pink, white and purple. He gave the flowers to Yumiko with an honest smile on his face.

"I thought you might need something to cheer up. You really look stressed up during training and I can see that you're not used to it," said Robin. Yumiko took the flowers and smiled.

"Why Larkspur?" asked Yumiko.

"Well, you're born on July 1st. Zatanna likes to talk about you. I've check in the library and found out that your birth flower is Larkspur. I didn't know which colour so I took three. But I don't think the colour will be your problem," explained Robin.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yumiko shyly.

"Pink means fickleness, white means happy-go-lucky or joyful and the purple larkspur means that you have such disposition," said Robin.

"Thank you, Wonder Boy," said Yumiko teasingly.

"I gave you flowers and that's how you repay me?"

"Don't worry. I'll repay you someday with something,"

"Do you know that your arrival is a new beginning for all of us?"

"Really?"

"Everytime I've meet someone new, it'll be a new beginning for me and that person. Your birth flower, Larkspur is given on Independence Day, July 4th. One that day, it was a new beginning for us especially Conner when we found him in Cadmus. It's a new beginning for you now, Yumiko-chan," said Robin. Yumiko blush when the Wonder Boy said Yumiko-chan.

"Arigato, Robin-kun,"

"Oh, did you just call me Robin-kun. That's terrible sweet of you, Little Girl," said Robin teasingly.

"Hmm.," Yumiko blushed redder than before.

"Well, looks like we gotta go back before you-know-who will get into Angry Mode," said Robin. Yumiko agreed and called Wolf to follow Robin back to Mount Justice. When they got back no one was there. Red Tornado coincedencely was passing by.

"There you are. Black Canary is having a meeting with the other JL member. The other YJ went on a mission in Mission City," said Red Tornado.

"Aren't you also a member of the JL? Shouldn't you be going right now?" asked Yumiko.

"I'm going right now," said Red Tornado as he left the three behind.

"Should we go help them out?" asked Yumiko.

"Depends on what the mission is," said Robin as he look through the database in his hologram computer.

"What mission is it?" asked Yumiko.

"It's Riddler and he's creating havoc again,"

"Should we?"

"Well, it will be a good thing to do... but it's just Riddler,"

"But I want his autograph,"

"Seriously?"

"I'm doing it for my school project title 'The Autographs of Villains Book',"

"Alright, use your Requip Magic on me and you now. Then, use a transportation spell to these coordinates,"

"Yeah, I'm going to be Little Girl again!"

"Just get to it girl..."

In Mission City,

"Revenge is so sweet! Feel the wrath of Mother Nature humans!" shouted Poison Ivy as she makes gigantic roots and trees covering up Mission City.

"Behold my icy wickedness!" said Killer Frost as she frost the everything she sees.

"Oh, what perfect plan I've made! Two girls working for me!" exclaimed Riddler.

"We're not working for you!" shouted both the female villains. From a far, Yumiko and Robin hide behind one of Poison Ivy gigantic tree.

"You never said PI and Killer Frost will be here!" said Yumiko.

"It wasn't in the database,"

"Someone should upload new information in the database,"

"Don't blame me! Blame Wolf," shouted Robin as he pointed to Wolf.

"Seriously, you're blaming Wolf,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect the three villains will work together. We need a plan. A solid plan but first we need to find the other members,"

"That wouldn't be a problem. Wolf can smell them," said Yumiko. Wolf use his nose to track down the other YJ member and they found them behind the other gigantic tree.

"Yumiko, what are you doing here?" aske Zatanna.

"I'm here as a back-up. Wonder Boy has a plan!" said Yumiko. Robin nodded and whispered his plan to all of them.

On of the building, the villains stood there enjoying looking at the civillians running in fear. Suddenly, Klarion, the Witch-Boy appear from the sky and landed on the building.

"L-7, what are you doing here?" asked Riddler.

"The Light had a discussion few minutes ago and we've decided to give you three the title," said Klarion.

"Wait, you've mean that we...," said Killer Frost.

"Yes, you three have earn the table to be the member of Light," said Klarion.

"This is such a great news for us," said Poison Ivy.

"But... The Light do want some souveneirs. Maybe the head of the YJ members will makes us overwhelmed," said Klarion as he dissappeared in smokes.

"Looks like we have to make the plan work now," said Conner. Every is in their position in different part of the city but not far from each other. Yumiko and Robin is in the same position and saw Riddler coming to their hideout.

"In your position, set!"

"I summon the Fight! Attack Riddler will all your might!" said Yumiko. As soon as Fight was summon, she attacks Riddler and punch him. Since Riddler is not really pysically strong, he easily defeated.

On the other side, Artemis, Megan, Watery and Kaldur waited one of the villains to come. One of them did, Killer Frost. Watery strengthen Kaldur's hydrokinesis and attack Killer Frost. When Killer Frost frost the water, she got stuck in the ice too. Artemis use one of her trick arrow which triggers a bomb while Megan use her power to lift Killer Frost and put the inhibitor collar on her.

Conner and Kid Flash waited for the right time for Poison Ivy to come. When Poison Ivy arrived, both of them ambush her. KF use his supe speed to confuse PI while Superboy attack PI from behind and put the inhibitor collar on her.

"Damn, now we'll never be a member of the Light!" shouted Killer Frost.

"Do you really think that the Light will accept you?" said a figure that appears from the alley; which reveals to be Klarion.

"You, traitor!"

"Seeing can be deceiving, you know?" said Klarion.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Killer Frost. Klarion transform into a girl with beautiful green hair and wears a pair green in her hair; you guess it right, it was Mirror all along!

Back at where the Riddler was,...

"It was a trap all along wasn't it?" asked Riddler.

"Of course, the Klarion you saw just now was a fake," explained Robin.

Back at where Poison Ivy was,...

"Robin's plan really work this time," said Superboy.

"WHY YOU! I will get my revenge one day!" shouted PI.

"You should be thankful, you know. Little Girl begged us not to go so rough on you. I don't why," said Kid Flash. After hearing that, PI calm down.

After sending the three villains to Belle Reve Penitentiary, all of them went back to Mount Justice. All of them relax watching TV.

"Hey, I think we've forgot about something," said Conner.

"Now that you've said it, but what?" asked Megan.

"I think it's someone," said Kaldur.

"OMG! We left Yumiko at Belle Reve!" shouted Zatanna. At the Belle Reve Penitentiary, Yumiko as Little Girl was put in the same cell with Poison Ivy.

"How could you? Robin, Kaldur, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Super Boy and Artemis! How could you guys leave me behind?" cried Yumiko out loud.

To be continued...

Yumiko will be staying at Belle Reve for a while and she gets the chance to get autographs. She will have a pleasant day at the prison with the inmates!


	9. Chapter 9 Belle Reve Arc Part 1

"How could you guys left me behind?' cried Yumiko. Poison Ivy sat on the bottom bed with disbelief as she never thought the stupid YJ will even leave her behind.

"Calm down," said Poison Ivy but it didn't work as Yumiko keeps on crying louder.

"Can somebody shut the little girl up!" shouted Devastation.

"Waah! Why am I here in the first place? Stupid Bluner Boy! You can solve Riddler's stupid riddle but you overlook me as if I'm a …. A... Little Girl!" cried Yumiko.

"Pftt. One of Robin's team mates actually call him Blunder Boy," said Killer Frost who is just in the next room beside PI's. Yumiko then finally calm down and Poison Ivy let her sit besides her.

"You should really calm down and relax. Blunder Boy will surely come back and take you back," said Poison Ivy.

"Auntie Pam, you really sure about that?" asked Yumiko.

"Are you really 'The Lily Child' long lost daughter?"

"Of course I am, Poison Ivy. Who else will I be?"

"I need more proof that you're her child," said Poison Ivy. Yumiko use Requip Magic to change into her casual civillian. She show her her birth mark that looks like flame on her left side of her chest. Tears slowly flow out of Poison Ivy's eyes and she hug Yumiko tightly as if she never want to let her go ever again.

"Now do you believe me. Pamela Isley?"

"Yumiko-chan. 11 years. It has been 11 years since your dissappearance. All of us tried our best to find you but we gave up so easily and thought that you were dead! Yumiko-chan,... I'll never let you go ever again," cried Poison Ivy softly.

"You're such a cry baby for a godmother, Auntie Pam,"

Back at Mount Justice, everybody panic. Red Tornado was passing by the lounge so Megan turn on her pyschic link to communicate because they didn't want the League to know about the issue.

Megan: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?

Conner: We can't let the League know about this, that's for sure.

Robin: Especially Batman. If he found about this, he won't just give us the bat-glare!

Kaldur: Our mentor will be dissappointed with our failure.

Artemis: I was sure that she was right beside me but how...

Zatanna: I can't believe that I overlooked my little girl.

"Red Tornado, we'll be going for a walk and we'll be out for a very long time. Just give us a call if anything happen," said Wally. All of them left to go to Belle Reve and talk to the current warden, Hugo Strange.

"What do you mean we can't bring her back home?" shouted Zatanna.

"When you came here, you guys said that you left the villains in their own respective cell. And because of that, it has cause a confusion between the staff including me, the warden,"explained Hugo.

"Are you saying that she's going to be in Belle Reve forever?" asked Megan.

"Eventhough, she never did anything wrong?"asked Artemis.

"The only wrongdoing she did was being a hero without having a villain," said Kid Flash.

"Pft.. Good one, Kid Flash. I'm not saying that she'll have to stay here forever. She can leave Belle Reve legally if all of you fill these paperworks," said Hugo as he place a huge stack of paperworks on his desk. The YJ members were surprised to see that much of paperwork.

"How many paper is that?" asked Conner.

"Approximately... let me see... 500 pages," said Hugo. The YJ members were like 'seriously?' and each took a pen to finish the paperwork quickly. On the other hand, the inmates and Yumiko are having lunch. The barrier that once seperated the females and males are now taken out. The males and females can now mix together especially during meal time and gym exercise. The only thing seperate the genders are their cell.

Canteen,...

"Poison Ivy, can you help me? My tray is so heavy!" said Yumiko as she carries her tray full of buns, chillis and mash potatoes.

"It's your fault for putting a lot of food on a single tray. It's a mysteries how you manage to keep yourself skinny when you can consume that much of food," said Poison Ivy as she leads her to the table where she always sat. At the table, it is also where Killer Frost, Riddler, Count Vertigo and Icicle Jr sits.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Icicle Jr.

"She's the girl that have been crying," answered Killer Frost.

"Another peasant...," said Count Vertigo.

"No need to get so grouchy, Vertigo," said Riddler.

"It's Count...,"

"Shut up, we all know that you've lost your diplomatic immunity and you are longer tied to the royal status anymore," said Killer Frost as she chew her food.. Yumiko sat down beside Poison Ivy and listen to Count Vertigo and Killer Frost shouting at each other.

"What's your name, little girl?" asked Icicle Jr.

"It's Little Girl,"

"I know you're a little girl but what's your name?" asked Icicle Jr. again.

"Ice-boy, you're so slow in solving this simple riddle," said Riddler.

"Tell me about it. That girl is the famous Little Girl," whispered Killer Frost as she doesn't want the other inmates to atack their table if they heard this.

"WHAT!" shouted Icicle Jr. as stand up in disbelief. The other inmates curiously look at Icicle Jr. Killer Frost and Riddler pull Icicle Jr. down and 'shhh' him.

"What is a new hero doing in Belle Reve?" asked Count Vertigo.

"Ano...um...the YJ kinda overlooked me and left me behind," explained Yumiko. The four villains look at her and actually felt sorry for her.

"Vertigo, you shouldn't be rough on little girl," said Poison Ivy.

"And why is that, Pamela?" asked Count Vertigo.

"The flower that was once lost, is now found. The Arrow Child have finally bloom, and will become one with the seven seas," said Poison Ivy. Count Vertigo look into the litle girl's amber eyes and realize who she really is.

"You're her... It can't be. All of us, we searched everywhere to find you. Eleven years past and you're alive all this time,"

"Now, tell us your name. Don't worry we won't spill the bean!" said Icicle Jr.

"Since you're close to Poison Ivy and Vertigo and all," said Killer Frost.

"I don't need to. Aunt Pam already gave the hint in the poem she just recite and I think that Riddler already solve the puzzle," said Yumiko as she looks at Riddler. Riddler just grinned and nodded.

"Little Girl, you've anticipated my achievement very well. You can become a detective and work side by side with Batman, you know," said Riddler. Killer Frost kick his leg and ordered him to tell her name.

"Alright, jeez you youngsters just can't be patience! Her name is already stated in the poem but in a different language which is her mother tongue; Japanese. The words that caught my attention was 'Arrow Child' and 'Seven Seas'. Usually the japanese put their family names in front so which means your name is Nanami Yumiko," explained Riddler.

"Sugoi, Riddler! As expected from you," said Yumiko in delight.

"Are you a new member to the Young Justice?" asked Killer Frost.

"Me? A YJ? I wish! Batman, Aqualad and Zatanna won't allow me to become one," complained Yumiko. She pouted.

"Why is that? You're very good at using magic and a good observant for your age. You can be partnered with any heroes or sidekick at your caliber," said Riddler.

"Whatever! My name is Crystal Frost, Yumiko,"

"My name is Cameron Mahkent. Jyou can call me Cam,"

"The name is Edward Nigma. Call me whatever you want,"

"What about you Count Vertigo?" asked Yumiko.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"You's so cold... You should be called Count Cold," said Yumiko.

"What did you just said little girl?"

"Count Cold or maybe, maybe... Count Shiver?"

"Just call me Uncle Vertigo for goodness sake!"

"Uncle Vertigo!" shouted Yumiko. The other inmates look at Count Vertigo with curiosity.

"You have a niece? I thought Queen Perdita is your only niece," said Devastation who is sitting at the table not far from theirs.

"He's not really my uncle. He's my godfather!" said Yumiko outloud.

"Someone shut the girl up now before she lets the secret out!" shouted Count Vertigo. PI shut Yumiko up by putting her hand at Yumiko's mouth and make her sit down.

"Oh,... is Uncle Vertigo mad? Don't worry, Crytal and Cam have ice power so you won't have any problem to chillax,"

"Are you teasing me, Little Girl?"

"Īe sōde wa arimasen. Anata wa, shōko mo nai no!" said Yumiko in her mother tongue.

"Anata wa, watashi wa anata no gengo de hanasu koto ga dekinai to omoimasu ka?" said Count Vertigo. Yumiko flinch went she found out that Count Vertigo can speak Japanese and she kept quiet.

"I didn't know you can speak Japanese," said Poison Ivy.

"None of us did either," said Riddler.

One hour has past and the YJ still have 412 pages to go. One of the staff brought some snacks and drinks for them. Hugo felt bored watching them filling up the paperwork and went out of his office. He decided to find the so-called 'Little Girl'. All the inmates in Belle Reve knew that she's Little Girl by listening to the gossips spread by the staffs. The inmates are okay the fact that 'Little Girl' will be staying as she is not even a member of the YJ or JL. Yumiko is currently playing chess with Riddler.

"Looks like you open a way  
for my Bishop to kill your precious white King!" said Riddler in delight as he makes his move.

"Damn it! I hate playing Chess! Can't we play Mortal Combat or Naruto or something?" asked Yumiko.

"We may have a TV but we don't have a game controller and all that tech stuff," replied Crystal who is watching a documentary about plants because Poison Ivy is controlling the remote control.

"So, you're saying that we can play it if we have it?"

"Yes, honey. I will allow you guys to play it if you even have such things in that bagpack of yours," said Poison Ivy. Yumiko smirk and took out Xbox 360 out from her bagpack.

"That thing can actually fit into her small bagpack," said Icicle Jr. Yumiko connect the Xbox to the TV and invited anyone who will dare to challenge her in Naruto: Rise of the Ninja. Icicle Jr. was the nearest to her so he was able to take the controller faster than the other inmates.

"I never touch this thing till today,"

"Seriously, Cam? You've never?"

"Yup, so how to play this?" asked Icicle Jr. The other inmates sighed as they knew it will take a lot of time for their next turn. Icicle Jr. picked Haku while Yumiko picked Gaara. Icicle Jr. was easily defeated by Yumiko. It was Killer Frost turn but this time she was able to defeat Yumiko with the same character; Haku as she's more experience compared to both of them. Yumiko let the other inmates take her place and watch them play happily with Icicle Jr, Poison Ivy and Riddler.

"Oh, yeah. Riddler, you like solving puzzles and riddles right?"

"Of course, why do you think my name is Riddler in the first place?" replied Riddler. Yumiko smile and took some Sudoku and crossword puzzle books out of her bagpack. Riddler was so happy when he get the books in his hand. She saw Count Vertigo reading a book on the corner of the room.

She sat beside him and took out her Nancy Drew:The Scarlet Slipper Mystery novel. Both of them read their own respective book quietly until he notice Yumiko sitting beside him.

"You like Nancy Drew?"

"Yup, I like reading mysteries. I first watch the anime Detective Conan and that is when the birth of my interest in mysteries,"

"Anime? You mean that japanese animation with shiny eyes and pointy hair,"

"Yup!"

"I heard from one of my former guards that they like Gosick,"

"I've read the manga and light novels already. I haven't watch the anime yet since I always travel from dimension to another,"

"Do you ever miss your home?"

"Yup but I rather be outside rather than being at home in the mansion," said Yumiko. Hugo finally went into the room and saw the inmates playing Xbox. He was like 'I'm pretty sure I never give permission to have such thing in here'. Then, he saw Yumiko sitting beside Count Vertigo at the corner of the room.

"I finally get to meet the famous 'Little Girl'," said Hugo. Yumiko look at him and stand up to shake his hand.

"Hi, warden. I would like to tell you my name but Batman won't let me sir,"

"Enough with the introduction! What do you want from her?" asked Count Vertigo.

"No need to be protective, Count Vertigo. I only came to tell her that the YJ is in my office filling up the paperworks," said Hugo.

"They're here? All of them? Or except Kid-Baka?"

"Kid Flash is here. From now, they have about 370 pages left to fill,"

"He's here eventhough I kick his... thing and 370 pages? How many pages are there?"

"500 pages,"

"They need to fill 500 pages to bail me out eventhough I never did anything wrong by law in this world?"

"Well, you did become a hero and you've not even one villain who is your arch enemy,"

"I get the feeling that Kid-STupid told you that! I do have an arch enemy and it's Klarion, I think,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause he thought I was the new Lord of Chaos," said Yumiko as she pouted. Hugo left the room leaving all the inmates enjoy themselves for now. Yumiko continue to read her novel as well Count Vertigo. Icicle Jr.'s father, Icicle Sr. look at her from the other corner of the room with such coldness in his eyes. He then look at his son playing Xbox which displease him a lot. His son notice him looking at Yumiko and him at the same time. Icicle Jr. knew something wrong is going to happen in Belle Reve. Soon. Soon enough.

8:00 pm

Visiting hours have ended so the YJ brought the paperworks to Mount Justice. They fill it in Wally's room to avoid the JL knowing that they left the girl behind. The inmates already have dinner so they only hang out before 10pm. Yumiko finally get to hold the remote control and switch it to MTV to watch J-Pop songs. It is currently airing AKB48 Live! In Japan.

"Ac-chan desu!" said Yumiko. The other inmates curiously went near to the TV to see what the little girl is watching.

"You really into J-Pop huh, Yumiko?" asked Icicle Jr. He've been by Yumiko's side since he saw his father looking at her from a far.

"Yup! Especially Ac-chan. Everytime she sings, its like a bright light shines on her!"

"She's pretty cute," replied Icicle Jr.

"Shhh,... they're starting! The opening is River!"said Yumiko. The inmates watch the Live since they have no choice.

"Mae e susume! (Got it!)Tachidomaru na! (Got it!) Mezasu wa hi ga noboru basho Kibou no michi wo aruke!

Yukute habamu river! River! River! Yokotawaru river! Unmei no river! River! River! Tamesareru river!

Mayoi wa suterun da! Konjou wo misero yo! Tamerau na! Ima sugu Ippo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!

Mae e mae e! Massugu susume! Kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" sang Yumiko as she follow the AKB48's River dance step.

"You've memorised their dance moves?" asked Killer Frost.

"Of course, I'm a big fan! I even spend a lot of money just to buy Ac-chan's memorabilia at the auction in Star City!"

"Don't memorabilia cost a lot of money?"

"Don't worry, I used Batman's money,"

"And he let you use his money on J-Pop stuff?"

"Oh please,... Superman owe him like 50 thousand dollars," said Yumiko calmly as she continue to focus watching the live concert. Icicle Jr. almost choke on his cola while the other inmates look at her as if she's lying.

Back at Mount Justice,

"OMG! How many pages do we have left!" asked Artemis as she throw the black pen at Wally's face.

"What was that for?" asked Wally.

"Only 178 pages more!" said Megan.

"Yes! We'll be done before midnight and Yumiko will be out in no time!" said Zatanna.

"How are we going to apologize Yumiko when she's out?" asked Kaldur.

"I feel sorry for not watching her the whole time when we're in Belle Reve," said Robin.

"It's not your fault. It's ours. We should have known this will happen," said Conner.

Back at Belle Reve...

It's 10 pm and bedtime for all the other inmates. Yumiko tried her best to sleep but she fail. She fall to the ground and roll over. Poison Ivy who is still wide awake look at her and laugh.

"Auntie Pam, why are you laughing?"

"I never see a girl roll on the floor like that! You're so cute when you do that! Haha!"

"I can't sleep! Okay!"

"You think you're the only one can't" said Killer Frost from the other room.

"I'm sorry. I don't like the bed. Eventhough I've been to prison many times, I can't sleep without my Pinkie Winkie,"

"You've been to prison? For what?" asked Devastation.

"For sleuthing around, finding clues and solving centuries old unsolved cases without the permission from the high council," said Yumiko.

"What's a Pinkie Winkie?" asked Killer Frost.

"Oh, it's my precious little doll that looks like a cat with a fur of a furry-like-caterpillar!" said Yumiko.

"Huh? Girl just said what?" replied Devastation. Poison Ivy tried her best to imagine how Pinkie will look like.

"Looks like a lot of us can't sleep. Why don't I sing the lullaby that your mom used to sing when you're a baby?"

"My mom sing a lullaby?"

"of course she did. Every mother will sing a song to their child,"

"Yeah," said Yumiko as she went to bed waiting for her to sing.

"If I have the power to freeze time,

I will still let the clock move on,

Let the clock rewind,

And go back to past.

See your past mistake,

And renew yourself,

Na na na na na,

Na na na na na.

Hold on to your dreams,

And never let it go,

Have a leap of faith,

And never lose hope."

"Never thought Ivy can sing," said Killer Frost as she falls into a deep slumber and so did Devastation and Yumiko.


	10. Chapter 10 Belle Reve Arc Part 2

Belle Reve Arc Part 2: Yumiko's Mysterious Past

It was six in the morning and the inmates are still sleeping except Yumiko of course who read another Nancy Drew novel entitled The Password to Larkspur Lane. A smile appear on her face as she remembers what Robin told her. She never knew what her birth flower was as it never appears important to her until that day. She actually missed seeing him laughing. 'A new beginning for all of us' he said. He was sure right about that.

Yumiko not only get to prove Yuko how powerful and a well-trained apprantice to her, she get to uncover an unsolved case; her mysterious dissappearance and the secret of her mother. Poison Ivy hummed the lullaby in her sleep. Yumiko notice it and she hummed the song along with her. She knew that Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley is her godmother and Count Vertigo is her godfather but she also know that many other villains including the heroes know her parents seeing how infamous her father his in the past.

"Ugh,... Yumiko you're awake already?" asked Poison Ivy as she yawn.

"Auntie Pam, how many other villains know about dad?"

"I know how infamous your dad used to be and he had quite a number of followers but not many of them are alive,"

"Are you his followers?"

"No! He used to sponsor our studies in plants with Bruce Wayne,"

"Ba.. Bruce Wayne has a partnership with my dad?"

"Your dad and Bruce Wayne used to be close friends and it didn't work out much after I became Poison Ivy,"

"I see. I'll have a talk with Bruce Wayne after I get out of Belle Reve of course,"

"Sure, honey if you can past his bodyguard,"

"Oh, I have the VIP pass, believe me I do," said Yumiko grimly as she continues to read the novel. The clock now shows 8 am and the inmates are allow going to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Today's breakfast is mash potatoes, peas and a caramel pudding! Yumiko asked the staff to give her extra peas as she really need more veggies while Icicle Sr. who is just right beside her groan.

"Yumiko, you should be careful around my father," whispered Icicle Jr. as they walk to their table.

"Why? I mean he is your father," whispered Yumiko.

"He's not just my father. He's an old friend of Lawrence Crock aka Sportmaster,"

"And he's really mean and pay little attention to Cam," whispered Killer Frost.

"Really? That's very mean of him!" whispered Yumiko.

"Why are you guys whispering?" asked Riddler in a whispering voice. The three just smile akwardly at Riddler and continue eating. After that, the inmates are needed to be at the gameroom. Yumiko pulled Riddler's clothes and asked the staff that they wanted to talk for a while.

"Alright, 5 minutes top," said one of the staff as sh left.

"What's wrong Yumiko?"

"I need to tell you the main reason I'm in your world as I really need your help,"

"Fine, talk," said Riddler as he sits down.

"I came here to fine lost relics; items given to the Dimension Witch in return for their wishes granted. The lost relics are spread out to different worlds and when I came here I felt a lot of them are stranded in your world,"

"You want me to find them, right?"

"That and...,"

"There's another?"

"I need to find out more about my family's past. I asked Poison Ivy but it's as if she's hiding something from me. The only thing she told last night is that my mom composed a lullaby for me when I was a little baby. This morning she told me that my dad and Bruce Wayne sponsor her studies in plants long ago before she turn into PI,"

"Is your dad a villain?"

"He used to. Well in this world of course,"

"Can you sing the lullaby? I think there might be clues in there," asked Riddler. Yumiko nodded and sing the lullaby quietly.

"So,... anything?"

"You did said your dad used to be a villain. Your mom might have become friends with few villains before. In the lullaby did said this," said Riddler as he highlight the lyrics.

If I have the power to **freeze** time,

I will still let the **clock** move on,

Let the clock rewind,

And go back to past.

"Freeze and clock?"

" and Clock King," said Riddler. One of the staff came and told them that their time is up. Yumiko finally get the clue and it's her luck as is in Belle Reve too. She needed to talk to him personally so she took out 5 DVD and asked the inmates to pick which one they want to watch. As all the inmates came towards the TV to watch the movie, Yumiko pull Mr. Freeze to the corner of the room and asked him to spare some time to talk with her.

"What do you want, Little Girl?"

"You don't need to call me LG. You can call me by my real name,"

"Fine, Yumiko,"

"Wait, I haven't told you the secret poem and you already knew,"

"You called Count Vertigo, Uncle and you told us all that he's your godfather. Count Vertigo is only known to be the Godfather of Yuriko's daughter,"

"So, you do know about my mother. Tell me! Tell me everything,"

In the secret hideout of Fei Wang Reed and his followers, Fei Wang Reed sits at his throne observing Yumiko talking to .

"Master, what are you planning to do now," asked Xing Huo.

"I can't have her know the truth just yet," he said. He ordered his followers to attack Belle Reve as he open the portal.

"Your mother is a very kind and loving person even to us who is seen as rubbish to others," explained .

"Really? Tell me more! Tell me more!" said Yumiko. Suddenly, the emergency alarm went on and every inmates are told to stay put.

"What is happening right now?" asked as he hold Yumiko's hand tightly.

"I don't know. I'll go ask one of the staff!" said Yumiko. She was about to go.

"No. Just stay here. We already lost you fro 11 years. We won't lose you again," said . Yumiko agreed to stay in the room. She took her phone out call the YJ.

Yumiko: Robin, are you done with the paperwork yet?

Robin: Oh, hi Yumiko. Yes, and actually we're on the way now.

Yumiko: You should come here quick! Something weird is going on! Robin: We're on it.

"You had the phone all this time?" asked .

"The YJ is on the way. I hope something weird won't happen," said Yumiko. The wall crushed and a number of weird looking humanoid creature with long claws wearing mask attack the inmates. Yumiko called Kaldur.

Yumiko: It's Fei Wang Reed! He found out that I'm in Belle Reve.

Kaldur:What? He's attacking Belle Reve now? Yumiko: Correction. His followers are.

Kaldur: We're on the way! Yumiko: Permission to use my power, Kaldi-chan! Kaldur: Fine but...

Yumiko: All the inmates know I'm Little Girl from the very start..

Kaldur: You may use your power now.

"I who possess the element of fire and darkness, summon the Sakura Cards; Arrow, Fight, Firey and Watery to protect the inmates and staffs of Belle Reve!" exclaimed Yumiko. Her magic circle appear for the first time showing that she's currently a Lv.15 witch in training. The four Sakura Cards attack the creature protecting the 'innocent' from harm.

"Everyone use attack you can find; chairs, chains or forks to protect yourself! Attack those creatures without hesitation!" said Yumiko as she summon a saber for her to use. The inmates agreed with her plan. Poison Ivy and Killer Frost punch and kick the creature. Icicle Jr. and Icicle Sr. team up for the very first time while Mr. Freeze stayed by Yumiko's side.

"What do you mean we can't go in?" asked Zatanna violently.

"I'm sorry but I can't. The warden told me not to let anyone in until everything is okay in there!" said one of the staff.

"Okay? Okay? How is everything going to be okay in there? It's Belle Reve for goodness sake!" yelled Zatanna. The staff agreed with Zatanna and let the YJ member go in. Megan use her psychic link to communicate with Yumiko.

Megan: We're in! Where are you? Yumiko: We're in the gameroom! Hurry!

Robin: Don't do anything stupid.

Yumiko: Is summoning a lot of Sakura Cards stupid? Conner: No. It's call survival!

Yumiko: Kyaa!

Artemis: Yumiko! Wha's wrong?

One of the creauture grab hold of Yumiko and throw her to the chairs. She tried to stand up but the creatures attacks sprained her ankle. One of it came towards her slash her with it's claws. The Sakura Cards did try to come and aid her but the creature attack all four of them

"Yumiko! You stay away from her!" shouted Icicle Jr.

"Yeah, what he just said!" yelled Killer Frost. Two creatures get a hold of their throat slowly choking them.

"Crystal, Cam!" said Yumiko. Then, somebody came out of a portal.

"Why hello, Yumiko? Or should I say the Arrow Child of 7 Seas? Whatever it will be, it's still you! Don't worry, I'll play with you right after I finish playing with these two new friends of you!" said the man.

"Kyle Rondart! Let them go now!"

"Says the girl who can't even stand up!"

"Let.. them...go... Let... Let them go!" shouted Yumiko. A red flaming light surrounds her as her magic circle appear brightly. Her brown eyes turn into shining red amber. She then transform into a girl with devil-bat-like wings with white short skirts, a pair of black boots, a pair of white long gloves, a black top and a white neck tie.

"Finally! You've transformed!" said Kyle as he order the creatures to attack her.

"Majestice Arrow!" said Yumiko as he summoned multiple golden arrow to attack the creatures. Kyle took a sword and attack her. She then too summon a saber and attack him. Both of them fight. Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. stand up and continue to fight the creatures.

"You may have transformed but you will still be a little girl!" said Kyle.'

"Sredurtni nruter ot ruoy lanigiro dlrow!" said Yumiko. A flash of light appear as the enemies dissappear and return back to their exhausted using her power transformed back into her civies and collapsed. The YJ finally made it into the the gameroom. Since they just arrive, they interrogate the inmates one by one. Yumiko was taken care by Poison Ivy in the med bay.

The Young Justice have no choice but to report this to the Justice League. Robin was right after all. Batman didn't give them only the bat-glare but a punishment for each of them. Each of their mentors gave them a lecture right in front of the inmates. Even Doctor Fate came to know what happen.

"Dad! I mean Doctor Fate... I'm sorry for leaving Yumiko behind... again... I didn't mean to but look at the bright side! Yumiko finally transform and her level now is LV.15," explained Zatanna.

"It's a good thing that she's not severely injured as her body has the ability to heal herself but that did not change that you ignore your responsibilty as Yumiko's caretaker and a 'big sister'," said Doctor Fate.

"You're going to punish me, right?"

"No. In one condition, make sure she don't know anything about her mother's or father's past in this world,"


	11. Chapter 11: Detective Klarion (K's pov)

Chapter 10: Detective Klarion! (Klarion's pov)

In the Light HQ, I sat on the couch in my room wondering who is the little brat that call herself 'Little Girl'. By the way, who is this new lord of chaos. I felt an immense of dark power when she arrive here. I need to find out now. I saw Teekl came and jump to my lap. I pat Teekl's head and went to the oldest library that I can legally go inside; Gotham's Library. On the way across the hall, I over heard Lex Luthor talking to Hugo. I hide and make sure I didn't make any sound.

"I have good news for you," said Hugo.

"Oh, really. I hope so since L-7 has fail to obtain the Sealing Staff,"

"The Young Justice left the Little Girl in Belle Reve. I found out her real name and who she really is. Can't you believe that she's actually the long lost daughter of the Lily Child?"

"Are you serious? No one... Everyone have tried their best to find her,"

"Believe me. Her godparents; Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo admit that the girl is her. From the CCTV, I saw and heard her said this; The flower that was once lost, is now found. The Arrow Child have finally bloom, and will become one with the seven seas,"

"I believe you Hugo. However, having a Nanami in our world will interfere our plans,"

"Who knew that the Lord's child will be here?"

"Nobody did...,"

Little Girl is the daughter of the Lily Child and the Lord. Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo is her godparents too. So many puzzle pieces to put together. I used a transportation spell to appear in the Gotham's Librabry.

"How are going to find some information without knowing what you're looking for?" asked Teekl.

"Hush, Teekl! I heard a long time ago about the Legendary Lily Child! I need to find her biography book," I said. I found the book entitled The Lily Child of Gotham City. It was seperated into two section.

'This book is in need of two section as there were two Lily Child in Gotham City. Gotham PD suspected both to be the same person but there weren't enough evidence to prove it. The first-known Lily Child is a famous Japanese singer while the second-known Lily Child is a superhero that was once work as a partner with Batman. Both of them have blonde hair and blue eyes'

"Teekl, look at this! Told you I can find something without magic!" I said to the cat as I sat down. Teekl too came closer to read.

_Superhero Lily-Child_

_Famous Singer Lily-Child_

SECTION A: THE FAMOUS SINGER LILY-CHILD

Name: _**Nanami**_ Yuriko

Nick name: The _**Lily Child**_ of the _**Seven Seas**_

Started her singing career at the age of 15, her first concert was sponsored by the the infamous playboy, _**Bruce Wayne**_. Both of them have been friends since they were little kids. She dissappear right after the tragic death of Bruce Wayne's parents but mysteriously appear two years later; the same time the second-known Lily Child; the hero appear.

Her concert sponsorer

1st : Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprises

2nd: Oliver Queen, Queen Industries

3rd: _**Lex Luthor**_, Lex Corp

On her third concert, it was held in Metropolis where the infamous _**Lord Morcef **_actively do his crime. Lord Morcef attacked her concert. He abducted her, both of them were never to be seen again. Few years later, Yuriko was 20 years old appear again telling the press that she's getting married to _**Cyrus Delmont de Morcef **_who is also a close friend of Bruce Wayne.

Rumor said that she gave birth to a son a year after their marriage and _**female twins**_ four years later. The son first name is Cliff but the name of the twins are unknown. _**One of the twins dissappeared as a mysterious portal appear.**_ Few months after the mysterious dissappearance of one of the twins, Yuriko was _**found dead with a long sword in her chest**_. The murderer is still out there.

SECTION B: THE SUPERHERO LILY-CHILD

Superhero name: _**Meltdown**_

Nick name: The _**Lily Child of Gotham City **_

Started of as a Vigilante in Gotham City, two years after the death of Bruce Wayne's parents, she looks like a seven years old. Her costume is a mixed of black and white coloured dress. Having a guitar as a weapon, shows her how talented she is in music. She named her guitar,___**Maple Leaf**_. Meltdown use Maple Leaf to make soundwaves and electric wave to confuse, paralyze and attack her enemies.

When _**Batman**_ appear in Gotham City, both him _**and Meltdown became partner.**_ Meltdown shows her caring and loving nature mostly to children and the poor. Eventhough she is a superhero, she also shows kindness to the villains. Her archenemies are _**Harley Quinn and Icicle Sr.**_

Pictures taken:

_Seven Year Old Meltdown_

_Nineteen Year Old Meltdown_

"Why are you highlighting the library book?" asked Teekl.

"For clues, of course. What are you going to do? Complain to the librarian?"

"Whatever, Witch-Boy! Looks to me, you have a question or two to ask with Lex Luthor," said Teekl as it went deeper inside the library. I continued to search sources about Lex Luthor's relationship with Lily-Child, Lord Morcef and Cyrus Delmont de Morcef. After few hours of searching, he found some articles on both Meltdown and Nanami Yuriko. Teekl too appear pulling a book on the ancient clans.

"Ancient clans?" I asked. Teekl open the book and used it's paw to show the page contents. I look closely and gasp. Yes, I the Witch-Boy gasp as I saw the word Nanami and Morcef. I turn to page 36 for Nanami.

THE NANAMI CLAN

The Nanami is well known to be _**mermaid**_ clan. Researchers claimed that the Nanami clan is related to the Alantean. The word 'Nanami' means___**seven seas in Japanese**_ which lead the researchers and few believers that the Nanami clan is spread out in the oceans. It is said that a Nanami can have _**seven forms **_besides their human and mermaid form.

Long ago, the Nanami clan were hunted down by a clan known as _**the Witwicky**_. Legends said that the Nanami clan started as one but later _**seperated into seven sub-clans**_; the purest bloodline, the Nanami, the pure blood, the Morcef...(this part in the page is gone)...

THE MORCEF CLAN

The Morcef clan is known as _**French**_ and most of them became smugglers, wealthy and villains. The _**main element**_ of the Morcef is _**water besides wind as a sub-element.**_ Not much is known about them. More legends; see page 114 about clan's custom.

I became intrigued to see the clan's custom. Teekl yawn and became sleepy. I told Teekl to take a sleep while I continue to search more on them.

CUSTOM

THE NANAMI CLAN

The Nanami clan is an ancient mermaid clan. Each of them must have a _**seashell pendant that holds their own pearl**_. The colour of pearl depends on the origin of ocean and the elements of the owner. It is said, that a Nanami will not be able to sing without one whether they lose the pearl or the pearl is destroyed.

THE MORCEF CLAN

The Morcef clan keeps the things that they cherish in a box they call _**Memento Box**_. Instead of using a diary, _**the box holds every aspects of their lives**_. From a hair to a wedding ring, sometimes they put newspaper article into the box as they want to remember it till the end of their life. Some Morcef buried the box with them in their coffin, burn them, hide it or just give it to the next future generation of the clan.

At least, I get to put few puzzles together but I'm still confuse of the Little Girl true secret identity. Then, I remembered that Nanami means seven seas in Japanese so the word 'Arrow Child' must be in Japanese too. I find the Japanese Names and Meanings Book and search at the english to japanese section for Arrow Child. I found it, Yumiko. The Little Girl's true identity is Nanami Yumiko. The long lost daughter of Nanami Yuriko, the Lily-Child.

I collected the books and articles to photostate the important pages to put them in a single file specially dedicated to that Little Girl that I once thought to be the new Lord of Chaos.

Next chapter;

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

Confused and unsure of who she will give the chocolate box to, she go and talk to each and every member of the Young Justice for advice. Upset of knowing who her crush really loves, she runs away saying that she'll be busy trying to find the lost relics. Crying during a heavy rain in Gotham City, an unexpected figure appear to chear her up!


	12. Chapter 12: Valentine's Day

Chapter 11: Valentine Day!

Love is in the air! Valentine's Day, a special day for couple to hang out to see a movie or just have a romantic dinner. Yumiko, Zatanna, Artemis and Megan are at the lounge busy making chocolates.

"So, Zatanna... I know who you're going to give the chocolates to..," said Artemis teasingly.

"Really? Zatanna has a crush? Who? Who?" asked Yumiko excitedly.

"Shut up Artemis! It's a secret surprise, little dear Yumiko!" said Zatanna with red blush appear on her face.

"By the way, Yumiko. Since you're making chocolates with us, who is your secret crush anyway?" asked Megan. Yumiko blush and slowly stop whisking the chocolate mix.

"Um,... I have... um... It's actually crushes, not crush..," said Yumiko shyly.

"What!" shouted the three girls. Robin, Conner, Wally and Kaldur who coincedencely came to watch TV asked them why are they shouting.

"Yumiko has more than one crush!" exclaimed Artemis.

"It's not really a big deal! I only have my eyes on three boys," said Yumiko.

"Wow, you like three boys?" asked Conner.

"You're going to make three chocolates? You better give the chocolates secretly and seperately without them knowing. You know,... to avoid jelousy problems," explained Wally. She took notes what Wally said and forget that she ever hate her.

"If you have any problems, just ask Kaldur," said Robin.

"I will support you 100% so no worries," said Kaldur. Yumiko replied them with a smile and continued to make chocolates. Then, she remembered how brave Icicle Jr. protect from Kyle's attacks. She remembered the inmates that treated her as if she's a part of the family so she decided to make more chocolates. To avoid jealousy stuff and all, she make sure each boxes has a variety of flavours and the same amount of chocolates.

"That's a lot of chocolates," said Conner.

"Valentine's Day is not only for couples but for the people that they cherish," explained Yumiko. The three girls already finish making the chocolates and was going to clean up the mess until they receive a mission and the YJ are needed immedeately.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll clean it up slowly," said Yumiko. The YJ leave the Mount Justice to go for their mission. Yumiko summon Mirror to help her out and she actually felt lonely.

"You're in love with the bird, aren't you Yumiko?" asked Mirrow kindly.

"AH! Yes... I kinda like him..," said Yumiko.

"But you like Watanuki, Klarion and recently have a little crush on Icicle Jr,"

"Oh, man! Mirror why are you so observant?"

"There are a lot of reason why I chose you as my temporary master,"

"If you tell me one of the reason is to observe my love life, I'm going to send you back to Sakura-san," said Yumiko angrily. Mirror laugh and wash the dishes. She and Mirror sat down watching a movie; Furry Vengeance. Yumiko took her phone out and send a email to Sakura-san.

From: nanamiyumiko

To: cherryblossom

Dear Sakura-san, it's Valentine's Day in Earth-16! I hope I can confess my feelings to him but I can't decide who I really like-like-like, you know. Please give me an advice now!

"If you really want a quick answer, you can always ask Dinah to help you know," said Mirror. Of course! Dinah aka Black Canary is the counselor of the Young Justice. She quickly left Mirror behind to find her who is still the room.

"Why, hi Yumiko! I heard you're making a lot of chocolates,"

"Dinah-san! I need your help in my love life!"

"Alright. Just take a seat and breathe,"

"Um,... I'm in love with four boys right now,"

"Wow, 4 boys? Why?"

"Well the first, (Watanuki) always listen to my problems while the second, (Robin) is curious and he found out my birthday and birth flowers! Isn't that cute?"

"Oh,.. I like the second already... I wish Oliver is like that,"

"The third guy, (Klarion) well... he's cute in my taste sort way. The fourth (Iciclce Jr.) he kinda tried his best to protect me and saved my life,"

"Okay, I see why you're having a hard time choosing. A word of advice? Know the guy first, follow your heart and it's okay if it doesn't go as you plan. Life is never perfect," said Black Canary. Yumiko nodded and left to go to her room. She took a piece of paper write something to put in the chocolate box. She then delivered the chocolates boxes through service to Belle Reve.

The Young Justice soon arrived and Yumiko quickly went to the lounge to take the chocolate box specially made for Robin. She went to where the YJ landed the ship.

"Robin, can I talk with you?" asked Zatanna as she held her chocolate box behind her back.

"Sure, Zatanna," said Robin. Zatanna slowly pull the chocolate box away and give it to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Robin," said Zatanna as she gives a kiss on his left cheek. Yumiko who was on the way... saw her kissing his cheek. She stop running and slowly back away as tears slowly run down her cheeks.

"Aww... Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Zatanna," said Robin. Megan too give Conner a kiss on the cheek and the chocolates she made just for him. Artemis did the same thing to Wally. Only Kaldur was left out as he still have feelings for Tula. The YJ didn't notice Yumiko dissappearance as they were busy celebrating Valentine's Day. Yumiko return Mirror into her card form and left the note on the fridge that said 'Going to find Lost Relics!' but it was just a lie.

Yumiko used a teleportation spell to appear in front of Belle Reve and she was given the permission to go in. One of the staff recognize her and he actually let her go into the gameroom. The inmates who just received chocolates from her rush to her to give hugs to thank her.

"Thanks for the chocolates, Yumiko," said Icicle Jr.

"I love the vanilla flavour chocolates. I never thought you're good at making this kind of stuff," said Killer Frost. Devastation too thank her as she still chews on the last piece of caramel-filled chocolates. Yumiko smile but with a hint of sadness on her face.

"Hi, ! Oh, you haven't eat your chocolates yet?" asked Yumiko. She took one of the chocolates and tried to feed him. Since he's wearing a glass-looking-scuba-diving mask, the chocolate just hit it as she tried to feed him. Every inmates soon knew that there's something wrong with her.

"Honey, is something wrong?" asked Poison Ivy. A little tears escape her eyes and she tried her best get hold of herself.

"Just tell us," said Count Vertigo. Yumiko was already unable to hold back the tears and broke down. She cried so loud and she just fall to the ground.

"What happen, Yumiko?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"Uwaa...(sob)...(sob)... I fell in love with the bird and... (sob)..I was about to give him the chocolates... (sob) then I saw he and Zatanna got all lovey-dovey...," cried Yumiko on the floor. The inmates felt sorry for her. Killer Frost came towards and hold her shoulder.

"Everybody has a heart break. Even villains! Such as Icicle Jr. here. One time he fall in love with the fake Tuppence and got heartbroken when he saw fake Tuppence kissed with Superboy in disguised," explained Killer Frost.

"Do you really need to tell her about that?! That's like the most embarassing moment of life!" shouted Icicle Jr.

"I thought the most embarassing moment of your life was peeing on the bed till you were 10," said Icicle Sr.

"Dad!" shouted Icicle Jr. as he blush in embarassment. Yumiko laughed a little and felt a little better.

"Hahaha! Hey, where's Nigma?" asked Yumiko.

"Lex Luthor bail him out just now but don't worry he already got the chocolates when he left," said Killer Frost. Yumiko smile and continue talking with them. She also gave the chocolates to Hugo and had tea with him. She spend her time in Belle Rev until 5pm. She left for Gotham's oldest library to find out more about her mysterious past.

As she went into the library to the magic section, she saw a cat with tiger-like stripes.

"Oh, hi little kitty? Who let you in here?" asked Yumiko. The meow and slowly went deeper into the library. It's as if the cat want her to follow. Yumiko followed the cat and there stood a mysterious-looking door. She hesitated at first but put on a brave face. She open the door and went into a dark room.

She saw few articles about the Lily-Child, the Nanami clan, Morcef clan and Lord Morcef stick on the wall. She then notice that someone was behind her. She turn around to see no one. She scared if there were ghost in the room. She took an empty file out her backpack and fill it with the articles on the wall. She took the ones that was necessary and left the room. The tiger-like striped cat followed her.

Yumiko tried to find a book on Lord Morcef and Fei Wang Reed. She did found it and borrow the books by using Artemis's library card. She borrowed it legally of course. She left the library and used her magic to appear in an abandon building that was suppose to be put down three years ago in Gotham City. She went to third highest level of the building and used the Light Sakura Cards to light the room up. She took the book out and tried to find clues about her past.

She finished reading both the books and articles. It was already 7pm. Yumiko's memories of seeing Robin being kissed by Zatanna on the cheek is still fresh. Tears escape from her eyes again. The Light Sakura Cards came towards her and calm her. She hugs her but ut didn't work. The Light card return to its original card. Yumiko went to the top of the building, screaming and cried. It was raining heavily but Yumiko still stayed there as she was truly heartbroken.

She didn't feel wet but she still can hear the raindrops falling. She look up and saw Klarion, the Witch-Boy holding an umbrella for her. She stopped crying and look at him. He smile at her and she blush.

"What? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My cat, Teekl told me how sad you were and I thought I could chear you up," he said.

"Wait, the tiger-stripe cat is yours and it's name is Teekl?"

"You pronounce her name right. Some people misheard and call her Tinkle,"

"That's so funny! It doesn't make any sense at all! How can they misheard you calling your cat?"

"I know, right?" he asked. There was then an akward silence. Yumiko saw him holding something.

"Is that a picnic basket?" asked Yumiko.

"Yeah, I thought we could go and have a romantic picnic dinner near an old abandon warehouse in Star City," he said. Yumiko nodded in agreement. He chanted a teleportation spell and they appear outside of the warehouse which is also an abandon park.

"What happen to this park?"

"The humans just left it like this right after the new park open in the other side of the city. No one came here anymore except for the birds and critters," explained Klarion as he arranged the picnic. She turn around and see how beautifully the picnic Klarion scene is set. Spooky abandon warehouse. A full moon. The candles flickering,. Delicious and magnificient macabre. Spooky trees. It's so suitable for magic user that have darkness as their element. Klarion sure know how to chear up a girl.

"Wait, I'm 12 years old and you're like an immortal that looks like a 17 year old boy. Do you think it's right for us to do this?"

"It's just a late night romantic picnic and just think it as a special occasion for Valentine's Day. I won't bite. I promise," he said as he held his pinkie for a pinkie swear.

"Alright, Witch-Boy. Pinkie swear!" said Yumiko. They ate and talk about how annoying their team mates can be.

"I hate it when Queen Bee tell me what to do. I know that she's a leader in her country but it doesn't mean she can boss me around," complained Klarion.

"Oh god, Kid-Flash is so annoying. Do you know that he didn't believe in magic before Zatanna came into YJ?"

"He's a non-believer? No wonder I don't like him at the first time I saw him. It's hate at first sight!"

"Ha! Good one, Witch-Boy!"

"I want to know your name," he asked. He knew her name already but it's best to know her name by asking.

"Alright, it's Nanami Yumiko. I'm also known as the Arrow Child of the Seven Seas," she said.

"Why did you cried before?" he asked politely as he didn't want her to cry again.

"My first heart break. It's just stupid that I fell in love with Blunder Boy and found out that he's together with Zatanna. I found out about that when I just about to give him the chocolates. I saw her kissing his cheek,"

"I never had a heart break before. I never fall in love,"

"Aww... you'll find the perfect girl soon...,"

"Girl, I'm an immortal. Soon can also mean a 100 years for my kind,"

"Maybe you should make a love potion,"

"Nah! Not worth the effort. Love is something I never destined to have anyway," he replied. Klarion remembered what he've done to his parents in the past.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'll tell you some other day. Remember, miracles don't happen all in one go,"

"Fine...it's almost curfew. Could you do a teleportation spell not far from Mount Justice,"

Klarion, the Witch-Boy used a teleportation spell not so far from Mount Justice. Just before Klarion was about to leave her, Yumiko pull him closer and kiss his cheek. For the first time, he blushed and stunned. She gave the chocolates she made for waved goodbye and went back to Mount Justice. He waved back at her and just stood where he was. He didn't move. His cat familiar, Teekl jump from his grip and land in front of him.

"Did a cat catch your tongue?" Teekl asked.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you just admit that you like that girl?"

"Shut up, Teekl!"

"But it's so embarassing right? Here a 17-year-old like immortal has a little crush on a 12 years old,"

"Teekl, why don't you mind your own business?"

"If you give me one piece of the chocolates?"

"Never! This is my first chocolate given by a girl!" he said as he hold the chocolate closer to his chest.


End file.
